


Pasión de invierno

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [7]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Poppy es la hija del alcalde de un pueblo que tiene solo 20 años de ser fundado, ella no es fanática del lugar y desea migrar a otro sitio, pero se ve forzada a contraer nupcias con el huraño sobreviviente del pueblo, Branch, quien apenas si le habla, luego de la boda y de no conectar para nada con su ahora esposo, se enamora de un vendedor, Cake, ¿Podrá disfrutar de su nuevo romance?.Nota: No quería usar a Creek/Arroyin para esta historia, porque realmente me gusta el personaje, pensé usar a mi chivo expiatorio "Antony" pero ya lo use mucho, así que le dije a mi Beta que a quien usaba ya que (y advierto) Moria pronto, dije que no usaría a ese personaje, simplemente porque no me gusta, me es un cero a la izquierda, totalmente descartable, pero era justamente eso lo que necesitaba, no espero verlo mucho.
Relationships: Archer Pastry/Queen Poppy, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897744
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta publicación es la semanal de los jueves, aunque es miércoles jajaja, es que hoy si puede conectarme y mañana no podre.

Villa Pop era un poblado de colonos al norte de aquel nuevo territorio, pasaron muchas penurias para encontrar el lugar perfecto, comenzaron siendo un grupo numeroso, se vieron minados a la mitad de su llegada del largo viaje, para luego ser azotados por un clima gélido que los hizo perder a la mitad de los sobrevivientes. Su líder, el alcalde Pepe, recordaba siempre el hecho a su hija.  
.  
-Fue entonces que los demás vinieron para preguntarme, quien sería el siguiente… - hablo con voz profunda y seria.  
-Papá, siempre me cuentas la misma historia esta fecha, ya me la sé. – le aseguro su hija Poppy.  
-Creo que no, ¿Sabes porque no salimos de casa en esta temporada? –  
-Porque si pones un pie afuera te congelaras, lo sé, lo sé. –  
-Así es, recuerda siempre, la primera helada de la temporada no es una simple nevisca, es un recordatorio cruel de lo que es capaz la naturaleza de arrebatarnos todo y que, si no nos cuidamos, podríamos perecer. – dijo solemne viendo por la ventana la tormenta que no dejaba de azotar a la aldea.  
.  
Poppy siempre pensó que exageraba, un poco de nieve no mata a nadie, sabía bien que la generación de su padre, que fundo ese pueblo, vivió las intemperies del clima al desconocerlo, no estaban preparados, tuvieron que verse en la necesidad de refugiarse en una cueva, donde muchos perecieron por difteria en un mes, ahora todo era distinto, tenían buenas casas, comida, una cálida hoguera, era más un mal recuerdo que perduro con el tiempo, familias completas murieron en esa ocasión, incluida su madre.  
.  
-Pero valió la pena, ahora somos libres, este lugar tiene agua cristalina, aire fresco y una buena acústica. – canto lo último, lo que hizo sonreír a Poppy. – Mi niña, ya eres toda una adulta. – le dijo sosteniendo sus mejillas. – Tú madre estaría orgullosa de ti, más, sin embargo… -  
-¿Qué pasa, papá? – pregunto desconcertada al ver cambiar su semblante.  
-Yo no viviere para siempre, ya estoy viejo y… antes que nada, me gustaría verte bien casada y con hijos, quiero nietos. –  
-Oh, es eso, bueno, cuando encuentre al troll indicado yo… -  
-Ese es el punto, Poppy, serás jefa de esta aldea cuando yo perezca, así dicta la tradición desde antes que llegáramos aquí, debes de casarte con alguien de aquí. –  
.  
Ella medito un momento, entendía lo que su padre le trataba de decir, la quería ver casada pronto, no en un futuro próximo.  
.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que… - A Poppy le costaba imaginarse casada con alguno de sus amigos, se crio con ellos, eran como hermanos, pero si era el deseo de su padre. – Pues… Arroyin es… la mejor opción. – comento un tanto insegura, había tenido un breve crush por él hacia un par de años.  
.  
-¿Arroyin? – pregunto entre risas su padre. – Suerte para que sobreviva una helada como esta como jefe de familia, creo que te quedarías viuda para el primer año. –  
-Papá, Arroyin es increíble, es un buen maestro de escuela y educación civilizada es lo que le falta a este pueblo. – Comentaba referente a esa arcaica idea de encerrarse un mes por una simple helada, ni siquiera la dejaba poner la punta de la nariz afuera.  
-No, no, no quiero alguien que te eduque, quiero alguien que te proteja y que lo haga bien, que pueda traer alimento a casa, luchar si es necesario, un sobreviviente. –  
.  
Poppy trato de pensar con bastante dificultad quien de sus amigos tenía esa característica, Grandulón era fuerte y era panadero, pero para nada era capaz de defenderse a él mismo o a otros, Arroyin había sido descartado y Diamantino estaba más interesado en ser ministro, pues odiaba tener que ensuciarse en “actividades de barbaros” como les decía, los demás chicos no eran tan distintos, ahora que lo notaba, la nueva generación hacia labores más hogareñas comparadas con la generación de su padre, quienes araban la tierra, cultivaban, pescaban, cazaban y recolectaba, no era que ellos no quisieran hacerlo, fue simplemente que ellos prefirieron enseñarles oficios que hacían falta en ese momento, ahora notaba la brecha generacional, claro que su padre lo tenía cubierto, enseñando a la generación más reciente a incluirlos en estas actividades, pero eran solo niños.  
.  
-Padre, lo que me pides es imposible, por lo que me exiges tendría que casarme con un viudo que me duplica en edad o con un niño. –  
-Pero que cosas dices. – comento a carcajadas. – Pero si ya tengo el pretendiente perfecto, le he hablado al respecto a su abuela en como el matrimonio entre ambos podría beneficiarnos, ha quedado encantada con la idea y ha dicho que sí, su nieto hace todo lo que ella le pida, por lo que no hubo más que avisarle, todo está listo para que se casen a finales del verano. -  
-¿Perdón? Me perdí en un momento en la charla, ¿Con quién dices que me comprometiste? –  
-¿Qué con quién? Por Dios, Poppy, ¿Con quién más podría hacerlo? Con Branch, el nieto de Rosiepuff. –  
-¡¿BRANCH?! –  
.  
A Poppy le daban escalofrió de tan solo recordarlo, su primer encuentro fue en la niñez, ella tenía cinco años cuando vio al pequeño entrar al granero jalando un animal moribundo de una pata y un cuchillo en la otra, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, “Si no vas a ayudar mejor lárgate” le dijo con molestia para después escupir un gargajo de sangre que se le había metido en la boca. Tardó años para no recordar aquella escena cada que lo encontraba, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo a él? Branch no era de su generación, se podría decir, cuando la ciudad se fundó él tenía ya cinco años, era uno de los tantos niños que fueron traídos en la caravana, y el único que sobrevivió, de su familia solo quedaron él y su abuela, desde esa edad tan tierna él tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, era una bestia, un bárbaro, jamás lo había visto tener un libro entre sus manos, pero si un arma, era hábil en el arco y la escopeta, lo clamaban por ser un excelente cazador, cuando no estaba destripando algún pobre animal, se encontraba cortando leña, su agilidad con el hacha solo era comparada con su increíble destreza en construir, ayudo a edificar cada casa en el pueblo, era también el encargado de enseñar a los niños en aquellas actividades; Pero, respecto a lo social, era un fantasma, esa era una buena descripción pues nunca iba a ninguna fiesta o reunión, rechazaba las invitaciones, ni siquiera regresaba los buenos días, era más callado que una roca.  
.  
-Papá. – Trato de razonar. – Sé que quieres que alguien me proteja, pero no has llegado a pensar, que yo sola puedo protegerme. –  
-¿Cuánta leña consume nuestra estufa en una semana de helada? –  
-Yo, pues, no sé, ¿tal vez tres leños? –  
-Morirías con tres leños, querida. – le dijo dándole una palmada. - ¿Cuánta carne se necesita para tener buena comida en una helada? –  
-¿Cuánta? ¿Hablas de cuantos animales? ¿Uno quizás? –  
.  
El alcalde Pepe negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa, divertido de la charla.  
.  
-¿Cuándo se puede salir después de la helada? –  
-Pues, ¿Cuándo se calme el viento? –  
-Creo que de estas preguntas si te sabes la respuesta, ¿Quién corto la leña que nos calienta esta noche? –  
-Branch… - respondió sin mucho ánimo.  
-¿Quién consiguió la carne que cenamos hoy? –  
-Branch… - dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Quién se arriesga cada helada para verificar si es seguro salir? –  
-Branch… - comento poniendo los ojos en blanco. – pero no es que sea tan… importante, hay otros que hacen cosas, digo, Grandulón podría… o Arroyin, incluso yo si nos lo proponemos. –  
-No, Poppy, y creo que entiendes que todo debe de estar equilibrado, se necesita tener la fuerza y la inteligencia juntas, con una sola cosa no podremos sobrevivir. –


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo era para el 24 de diciembre (feliz navidad adelantada XD)  
> .  
> He tratado de escribir lo más rápido por el problema de me computadora, de hecho, si revisaran mis notas anteriores tengo este problema desde hace rato, no se ha encontrado solución desde entonces y ha ido aumentado, el miedo me lo metió una amiga, que entro para editar un archivo (y tenemos problemas similares) y ya no prendió, tuvo que llevarla a un técnico para salvar sus archivos, por lo que estoy usándola con mucho pendiente, pues temo que me pase lo mismo, lleve a revisarla y me han dicho que "está muriendo" por lo que parece las tarjetas están fallando, aunque si la conecto a una pantalla podré seguir usándola, no es algo muy seguro (porque la mía no esta tan dañada como la de mi amiga) tenemos otra computadora en casa, pero... yo me iré a un viaje donde no tendré internet por el momento, espero poder tener datos y poder responder comentarios, así que Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo =)

Su compromiso no se hizo público hasta llegada la primavera en una gran fiesta a la cual el joven troll no se presentó.   
.  
-Tendrás que disculparlo, querida. – le decía Rosiepuff. – Mi nieto es un poco terco a venir a fiestas, aun cuando él es uno de los festejados, cada año nos deja plantados en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que puedas corregir eso en él, el toque femenino es lo que le falta para domarlo. –   
.  
Poppy estaba acostumbrada a ser pretendida, muchos trolls de la villa solían darle regalos y en san Valentín le llovían invitaciones, aun cuando nunca le intereso ninguna, su ego se vio lastimado al ser el primer año en que estos detalles no llegaron.   
.  
-¿Por qué no tengo chocolates o cartas? ¿Ya no soy hermosa? – le comento a sus mejores amigas Seda y Satín quienes abrían sus obsequios de temporada.   
-Oh no, no es eso, sin duda eres la más hermosa del pueblo. – aseguro Satín.   
-Tiene que ver más con tú compromiso, cariño, vas a casarte y tú prometido… bueno, no creo que nadie en el pueblo quiera tener a Branch como enemigo o rival en el amor. –   
-Sería un rival muy débil, no le tengo ningún afecto, ni siquiera hablamos, es un total desconocido para mí, lo mínimo que podría hacer es darle un obsequio a su prometida, flores, chocolates, lo que sea. –   
-Tal vez lo haga más tarde, el día aún no termina. –   
.  
Pero el obsequio nunca llego ni ese día ni los otros, Branch siempre estaba ocupado, incluso demasiado ocupado para responder a los cálidos saludos de su prometida cuando se llegaban a cruzar, solía ignorarla por completo o hacer un gesto de tedio ante su voz, su actitud la molestaba, estaba harta de tender que ir a la plaza con la esperanza de que la cortejara.   
.  
-Pues si piensas así te quedaras sentada esperándolo eternamente, Branch no dejara sus actividades para idolatrarte como los demás. – le menciono su padre divertido al verla hacer puchero.   
-No quiero que me idolatre, solo espero conocerlo antes de casarnos, ¿No crees que deberíamos al menos tener una charla? –   
-Ciertamente, pero Branch es muy terco como para retenerlo en un lugar por mucho tiempo, siempre se preocupa por saber si todos están bien, con suficiente comida o leña, hay cosas más importantes para él que pasar todo el día recolectando flores para ti. –   
-No pido que deje de cuidar de nosotros, sé que su trabajo es importante, pero nuestro matrimonio también lo será, al menos me gustaría escuchar el sonido de su voz cuando no está dando órdenes o hablando sobre suministros. –   
-Ya tendrán tiempo después de la boda para eso. – dijo entre risas el hombre. – Por ahora, no lo juzgues, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la construcción del otro lado de la colina, creo que es una sorpresa para ti, cielo. -   
.  
No era realmente un secreto, la hermosa construcción que se levantaba a orillas del pueblo, sobre la colina más alta, era una casa hermosa, de dos pisos con ático, muy pocas construcciones del pueblo lo tenían, todos iban a ver sus avances, Branch pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en esa labor, pues era el hogar que compartiría con Poppy.   
Sus quejas cesaron por ello, se vería como una mala agradecía si seguía comentando que esperaba más. Las cosas no cambiaron, todo seguía igual, cuando se volvió más tangibles, llego su vestido, los regalos, las invitaciones, se centró en tratar de ver el lado bueno.   
.  
La boda se celebró a finales del verano, antes de la llegada del otoño; por un momento pensó que tendría que casarse ella sola, pues Branch llego tarde y de muy mala gana.   
.  
-¿Puede darse prisa? – le exigió al párroco, quien risueño le comento.   
-Veo que tienes prisa por llegar a la noche, sea paciente, joven Branch, todo a su tiempo. –   
.  
Entre ellos no hubo beso, ni siquiera se tomaron de la mano, Branch mantenía su distancia y apenas fueron declarados marido y mujer, salió corriendo por una de las puertas del costado. Poppy siguió las recomendaciones de todos de ignorar las peculiaridades de su ahora esposo, disfruto de la fiesta a tal grado que se olvidó por completo que era su boda el motivo de esta.   
.  
-Fue una gran fiesta. – dijo una mujer con un bebé en brazos llamada Gina. – y es nuestro deber explicarte que sigue. –   
-¿Qué sigue? ¿Hay una sorpresa esperándome? – cuestiono contenta Poppy.   
-Tu noche de bodas, querida. – le comento Maddy. - ¿Sabes que va a pasar? –   
-Es importante que te lo digamos para que no te asustes. – dijo una tercer trolls, todas ellas estaban casadas.   
-¿Qué va a pasar? – cuando se vio rodeada por las tres le entraron unos pequeños nervios.   
-Pues… cuando un troll y una troll se casan, el siguiente paso es tener la primera noche juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama. –   
-Oh, no tengo problemas en compartir la cama. – mintió, el solo pensar en eso y recordar a Branch de pequeño le causaba un ligero asco.   
-No solo se comparte, querida, pasan más cosas en ella. –   
-¿Cómo brincar o la guerra de almohadas? –   
.  
Las trolls se miraron entre ellas, era obvio que tendrían que ser más gráficas.   
.  
-Poppy, ¿Has visto a los sementales montar a las yeguas? –   
-Oh, claro. – respondió, teniendo en mente cuando retenían a la yegua en un pequeño corral para que el semental pudiera montarla, Milton la había dejado ver aquello. – Es para que se preñe y podamos tener hermosos potrillos. –   
-Si, bueno, pues en la noche de bodas él te monta a ti. –   
-¿Cómo? – Poppy estaba perpleja.   
-Pues, ellos también tienen ese “algo” como los caballos, y al igual que las yeguas… -   
.  
La novia estaba pálida tras la explicación, se imaginaba a ella misma en la cama, amarrada como solían hacer cuando la yegua no ponía de su parte siendo montada de aquella manera salvaje por Branch. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, anunciando la llegada de las lágrimas.   
.  
-Oh no, Poppy, no temas, no es tan malo como suena. – le tranquilizo.   
-Si, de hecho, te aseguro que te gustara, según mi esposo, ya saben, cuando van al bosque y tienen que hacer sus necesidades, Branch tiene mucho con que complacerte. –   
.  
Aquello debió de ser algo bueno porque todas rieron con lo dicho, eso la calmo un poco, pero no lo suficiente; era costumbre que la novia entrara cargada por la puerta y Branch fue obligado por su abuela, quien iba con un grupo de personas a despedirles desde el jardín de su nueva casa, a cumplir con dicha tradición. Poppy estaba nerviosa, pero apenas se cerró la puerta, Branch la bajo y le dijo.  
.   
-La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, escoge la que quieras. –   
-¿No vamos a…? Ya sabes, dormir juntos, digo… en la misma cama. –   
-Ni en la misma cama, ni el mismo cuarto. –   
-¿Perdón? –   
.  
Branch puso los ojos en blanco, lleno de tedio y cansado por tener que participar en un evento social.   
.  
-No haremos nada de esas tonterías, ¿Te queda claro? Podemos perfectamente coexistir como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora en toda nuestra jodida vida, la única diferencia es que compartiremos el techo, trata de no molestarme y yo haré lo mismo. -   
.  
Poppy se sentían tan ofendida, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien en el pueblo que no la deseara? Era obvio, ella accedió por su padre y él por su abuela, no había nada más entre ellos que un trato, lo único que los unía era el deseo de satisfacer alguien más. Su nueva vida como casada no era distinta a su vida como soltera, al despertar la casa estaba limpia, la comida hecha, era la soledad lo único diferente, nadie estaba para hacerle compañía, los alimentos que Branch preparaba eran insípidos, por lo que cada mañana salía a visitar a sus amigas y amigos, comía fuera y no regresaba hasta entrada la noche, con la suerte de que muy raras veces se topaba con su esposo.


	3. flechada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este fic tengo algunos dibujos que subire en mi instagram

Poppy pasaba más tiempo en casa de sus amigos que en la suya, mucho estaban acostumbrados a su presencia de esa manera, salir de compras, pasear por los jardines, hacer picnic; la fiesta de la cosecha trajo consigo a un vendedor, se presentó ante todos como Cake, era un troll de piel purpurina roja, de brillante sonrisa y amante de las fiestas, tanto como ella lo era, con su elocuencia enumero todos sus viajes, las ciudades que conocía, la extraordinaria diversidad de mundo más allá de aquel frio y sucio bosque.   
.  
-Por favor, cuéntame más al respecto, siempre he querido salir, ver más allá, pero mi padre… -   
.  
Ella amaba a su padre y a su gente, era el lugar, su pueblo lo que no le agradaba, cierto que el bosque era hermoso, pero había mejores sitios, con climas más amables y tierras más fértiles, cualquier desconocido que llegara podría decir que conocía lugares mucho mejores que aquel paramo, era un pensamiento que mantenía en secreto, el creciente deseo de salir de ahí y mover a todos, buscar un nuevo valle para asentarse, cualquier otro sería mejor que ese aburrido paraje.  
.  
-¿Por qué no viaja? Un viaje podría abrir su panorama. – la incito Cake.   
-Me encantaría, le diré a mi padre, tal vez… -   
-¿Y tú esposo? – pregunto un tanto asustada por la simple idea de Poppy, Maddy miraba de mal manera el comportamiento de la chica, aun no actuaba como una esposa real.   
-No creo que le importe, además, nunca esta. –   
-Es una lástima que su esposo no esté al pendiente de sus deseos y necesidades, si fuera mi esposa, le aseguro que cumpliría hasta el más mínimo de sus deseos. –   
.  
Poppy se ruborizo al recibir un beso en la mano del agradable chico, Maddy se sintió ofendida de dicha reacción y abandono a la pareja de manera inmediata, ella estaba tan inmersa en la sensación que dejaron sus labios sobre su piel y en las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, para notar la ausencia de su amiga.   
.  
Así fue como todos los días Poppy era abordada por el joven al estar con amigos, decir que sentía que solo estaban ellos dos tomaba un sentido real, las calles se vaciaban, sus amigas la abandonaban, los trolls al verlos juntos le sacaban la vuelta, estaban verdaderamente solos por su obviedad, ella se derretía ante cada palabra salida de su boca, se reía de sus chistes, aunque fueran muy bobos, las mejillas ruborizadas, estar siempre de la mano, intercambiar leves caricias, sin duda estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada, siendo ella tan impulsiva, no podía ocultarlo ni amar a medias, su amor no era silencioso, la mayoría del pueblo sabía lo que pasaba, pero por el cariño que le tenían, el respeto al alcalde y a Branch, nadie metía sus narices.   
.  
Una tarde, Cake trato de besarla justo enfrente de la casa de su padre.   
.  
-¡Cake! Por Dios, alguien podría vernos. –   
-¿Quién? Las calles están solas, no hay nadie que nos observe. –   
-Vayamos a un lugar más alejado, tengo el lugar perfecto. –   
.  
Detrás de su vieja casa, a un par de metros dentro del bosque, había un pequeño claro bien oculto.   
.  
-Es mi lugar secreto, nadie nos encontrara aquí. –   
-Oh, mi amada Poppy. – Le hablo con dulces palabras sosteniéndola de la mejilla.   
-Cake, no se… creo que… temo que estemos haciendo algo incorrecto. –   
-¿Incorrecto? Solo hablamos entre nosotros, nos escuchamos, reímos, somos amigos, ¿No es cierto? –   
-Si, pero… oh Cake, siento algo más que amistad por ti, esto vuelve impuro nuestros actos, me apenaría tanto que alguien se enterara, moriría de vergüenza, se supone que estoy casada. –   
-Lo estas, pero él no es dueño de tú corazón, a mis ojos se ha cometido una injusticia, tú eres un alma libre encadenada a un ser insufrible, oh Poppy, dejemos de fingir, no amamos… - dijo sosteniendo sus manos entre la suya, aquellas palabras lo volvieron tan real, su corazón latió embravecido, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, siempre soñó con sentir eso por alguien, Poppy estaba cegada por sus emociones. – No debemos ocultarlo más, no al menos entre nosotros. –   
.  
Cake la tomo entre sus brazos y hundió su boca sobre la suya, era mágico, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, el sonido de una rama quebrándose los hizo tomar distancia.   
.  
-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Poppy poniéndose de pie, asustada con la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verlos en el acto, más no había nadie cerca.   
-Tal vez una ardilla, no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto. –   
-Un agradable secreto. –   
.  
Las visitas a ese claro se volvieron diarias, los besos comenzaron a ser acompañados por caricias y las caricias se tornaron peligrosas, un día en que sus manos resultaron ser más largas de lo que pensaba, una resbalo siguiendo el camino de sus muslos por debajo de su vestido, escurriéndose sus dedos entre su entrepierna.   
.  
-¡OH, CAKE! – grito entre gemidos y tuvo una clara imagen de un deseo, ser montada por Cake en aquel claro del bosque.   
.  
El joven dejo su juego de manos y despego sus labios de su cuello.   
.  
-Creo que debemos parar… - comento recuperando su mano perdida entre sus telas, Poppy miro algo confundida la humedad de la que estaba impregnada, esa sustancia blanquecina y trasparente. – No podemos continuar, no aquí, al descubierto, podrían vernos. –   
-Si… - dijo entre jadeos, sin comprender las ansias de su propio cuerpo, deseaba ser tocada, él había jugueteado con ella, justo donde le dijeron las casadas que era un lugar reservado para su esposo, estaba confundida, muy confundida, su mundo estaba girando, sus ideas estaban alborotadas.   
.  
Tenía que encontrar una solución, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera, ocultando su felicidad a todos, quería ser libre de expresar su amor por Cake, caminar con él de la mano sin temor de ser juzgada, lo pensó toda la noche y llego a la conclusión más fácil, su pueblo huyo de su lugar de origen para ser libres, siempre pensó que fue un error fundar el pueblo ahí, pero, ¿Para qué quedarse? Al menos ella no lo haría, aquel lugar no era digno de su presencia, valía más como para vivir en un pueblo como ese, estaba destinada a la aventura, como las heroínas de sus libros, destinada a vivir un amor pleno, no quería pasar el resto de su vida derrochando su fuerza en un sitio que no valía la pena, estando en la cama se imaginó a si misma viajando sobre la humilde carrosa de Cake, en la búsqueda de un hogar, tal vez en la ciudad u otro pueblo con mejores oportunidades, algo que fuera digno de los dos, en donde pudieran vivir amándose sin miedos, un lugar donde si valiera la pena el esfuerzo.   
.  
-Escapemos. – fue la primera palabra que salió de su boca apenas estando solos en aquel claro.   
-Creo que estamos sincronizados, porque estaba pensando justo lo mismo, Poppy. – Le hablo al arrodillarse. – ¿Me harías el honor de escapar conmigo y vivir felices para siempre? –   
-Cake… Sí, claro que sí. – grito, saltando a sus brazos.   
-Poppy, me haces tan feliz, ¿Cómo lo haremos? –   
-Ya lo tengo todo planeado. – comento poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo. – En poco tiempo, aun no sé cuándo, llegara la primera helada, Branch siempre corre a la campana de la plaza para anunciarla. –   
-¿Qué es eso con exactitud? Y… ¿Tú esposo no se dará cuenta que…? –   
-Oh no, no, nada de eso, de hecho, es el momento perfecto, veras, aquí se tiene una boba creencia por un acontecimiento trágico, cuando se fundó el pueblo hubo una gran helada, lamentablemente muchos perecieron, desde entonces se tiene la costumbre de quedarse en casa todo un mes. –   
-¿Enserio, todo un mes? –   
-Si, no sacamos ni las narices por la ventana, Branch es de los pocos que sabe reconocer cuando caerá la primera tormenta, toca la campana en la plaza y se percata de que todos estén a salvo en sus casas, tarda mucho, es suficiente tiempo para escapar, nadie se dará cuenta. –   
-¿No es peligroso el clima? –   
-No, para nada, solo es una boba superstición. –  
-Bueno, ese día será, lo estaré esperando con ansias. –   
.  
No tuvieron que esperar tanto, dos semanas después las campanas replicaron en la plaza, Poppy puso en marcha su plan, tomo todo el dinero que le dio su padre para su nueva vida como esposa de Branch, sus joyas, unas pocas prendas, con todo aquello en su morral, salió de casa abrigada, el frio no la detendría para tener una nueva y maravillosa vida con el troll que amaba. Espero en la intercepción la llegada de Cake, las ansias le jugaban a mal, pues sentía que cada minuto era una eternidad, al poco tiempo apareció, la ayudo a subir, ¿Qué más calor necesitaba que la compañía y un futuro brillante con su amado? Todo parecía un sueño, uno que se volvía realidad, miro la luna ser tragada por las nubes, los copos que comenzaron a caer, alegre de que sería la última vez que los vería, se despidió del bosque, del fango, de la barbarie de su pueblo, fascinada con la idea de que estaría mejor en cualquier otro lugar que en ese hoyo arcaico, de costumbres viejas y tradiciones que no valían la pena, como la de encerrarse en casa por una pequeña nevada, respiro el frio aire, sonrió, era tan perfecto, pronto seria libre, Cake cantaba una melodía angelical mientras ella cerraba los ojos, inmersa en la más dulce de las ilusiones.


	4. despertar

El camino parecía no tener fin, la canción de Cake la arrullaba lo suficiente para entrar en cortos sueños, cada parpadeo era una vista distinta, cielos estrellados, firmamentos violetas, luz clara del día acompañada con distintos escenarios, las costas de sus tantas charlas, los valles, las ciudades que se encontraban más cercanas, Poppy divagaba, ¿Cuál de todos esos lugares de ensueño serian perfectos para ellos dos? Estaba ansiosa por llegar a una posada y culminar su amor, terminar lo que iniciaban en el claro del bosque.  
.   
-Cake ¿Cuánto falta para descansar? Estoy muy cansada – le pregunto, agotada por las horas de viaje, que para ella habían sido días enteros de travesías con largas charlas, una más profunda que la otra.   
-Sigue durmiendo. – le dijo con la voz más maravillosa que jamás lo había escuchado entonar, era protectora y cálida.   
-Te amo, Cake, jamás amare a otro troll como te amo a ti en toda mi vida. –   
.  
En respuesta el joven comenzó a cantar, los parpados le pesaban y todas aquellas visiones comenzaron de nuevo, ríos, nuevos bosques, acantilados, desiertos, ciudades, día y noche tras cada parpadeo que se mezclaban con ilusiones futuras, volverse a casar, tener hijos, a veces charlaban ellos dos sobre sus planes.   
.  
Fue una mañana en que Poppy despertó con una fuerte jaqueca, la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación le quemaba los ojos, le costó trabajo ubicar en donde estaba, pensó al principio que se encontraban en algún tipo de posada.   
.  
-¿Cake? ¿Cake? ¿Dónde estás?... Me duele la cabeza, Cake, Amor, ven a mi lado. – rogaba sin poder enfocar la vista.   
-Shhh, está bien, no pasa nada ¿Puedes comer? –   
-Ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, me siento muy mal, creo que el largo viaje no me está cayendo bien. –   
-Iré por el médico. –   
.  
Volvió a dormirse, sintiéndose segura de que Cake traería pronto a un doctor, era difícil mantenerse despierta, al menos en sueños el dolor disminuía. Al sentir que varias manos la tocaban, hizo el esfuerzo de despertar.   
.  
-Has hecho un buen trabajo, está fuera de peligro, es normal que le duela la cabeza, la herida fue profunda. – escucho decir a una voz que pronto reconoció.   
-¿Doctora Plum? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontró? – pregunto preocupada tratando de enfocarla.   
-Muy fácil, solo seguí a tú esposo hasta tu casa, es la casa más grande, todo el pueblo la ve y por sus ventanas se puede ver todo el pueblo. -   
-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo tratando de sentarse y corroborar donde estaba. – No puede ser, no, yo no estoy aquí, ¡yo no debería de estar aquí! –   
.  
Seda y Satín se apresuraron en retenerla para calmarla.  
.  
-Es por el golpe, es normal, le recetare algo para mantenerla tranquila, solo esta desorientada. –   
.  
Luego de que la visita de la doctora terminara, las gemelas se acercaron para comenzar a atenderla, aunque para el tiempo que duro en cama estaba muy bien aseada y cuidada.  
.   
-¿Qué… que paso? – Poppy ya estaba tranquila, pero no entendía como había pasado de estar yendo hacia un futuro perfecto con su amado a volver a aquel horrible hoyo del que trataba de salir.   
-Branch dijo que después de tocar la campana y asegurarse que todos estaban bien, volvió a casa y te encontró tirada bajo las escaleras. – le comento Seda  
-Cree que te debiste de caer, te golpeaste en la cabeza, tienes una herida nada bonita, esa cicatriz te dejara una buena calva. – dijo Satín, quien recibió un codazo de su hermana. - ¿Qué? Lo hará, hay que ser objetivas. –   
-¿Eso… eso cuando paso? – pregunto aún más preocupada por la fecha.   
-Hace como dos semanas. – le contestaron ambas.   
-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! – Exclamo, ¿A caso había soñado todo su escape con Cake? No podía ser, se sintió tan real, los ruidos, los lugares, su presencia, sus canciones, las charlas. – Bien… está bien, lo entiendo. – trato de calmarse para no levantar sospechas. – Aun no termina el mes, ¿cómo es que ya están afuera? –   
-Branch dice que a partir de la segunda semana es seguro salir, solo a lugares cortos y antes de que la noche llegue porque baja la temperatura. – le explico Seda.   
-Fue a nuestra casa a penas el clima lo permitió para pedirnos que cuidáramos de ti y que la doctora te revisara, ya sabes, si no tienes a nada que salir, es mejor no hacerlo, pero en este caso, era urgente. –   
-Oh Poppy, espero que algún día tengas la oportunidad de salir en plena helada como la tuvimos nosotras, es hermoso, parece como si los copos estuvieran detenidos en el aire y no cayeran. –   
-Los arboles tienen ramas de hielo que parecen de cristal, me recuerda al mito de Midas con su mano de oro, solo que aquí es de hielo, todo parece estar congelado a la perfección. – termino de contarle Satín.   
-Debe de ser hermoso, ¿Dónde se está quedando Cake? Digo… no es que me interese tanto ni nada, pero si me interesa, digo, es un extraño en el pueblo, desconoce de la helada, espero que se siga quedando en la posada de Karma o con Sky, entre vendedores deberían de ayudarse. –   
-Poppy, los vendedores son enemigos naturales de otros vendedores. – le aseguro Seda.   
-Si, además, nadie ha visto a Cake desde la helada. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Mi hermana dice la verdad, se supone que se quedaba con Diamantino y el párroco, pero cuando se preparaban para cenar y explicarle que no podría irse hasta pasada la helada, no lo encontraron. – conto Seda.   
-Nadie lo ha visto ni saben dónde está, se dio la alerta, creen que salió tratando de ganarle a la tormenta antes de que le cerrara el paso la nieve. –   
-Los ancianos quieren que salgan a buscarlo apenas haya oportunidad. –   
-Pero no esperan encontrarlo con vida. –   
-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, debe de estar vivo, estoy segura, espero que este vivo, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas sin hacer nada, hay que formar grupos de búsqueda y peinar el bosque, que ningún trolls descanse hasta… - Poppy trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le traicionaron y si no fuera por sus amigas hubiera terminado en el piso.   
-Calma, no es para tanto. –   
-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Cake está… cualquier troll que este haya fuera, es una vida, es importante para mi… digo, debería de ser importante para todos. –   
.  
Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas, era hora de ser sincera con su amiga.   
.  
-Poppy, sabemos lo importante que es Cake para ti. – comenzó Seda.   
-Pero tienes que entender que no se puede ir a buscarlo, es demasiado peligroso. –   
-No, no lo es, es hora que dejemos atrás nuestras absurdas tradiciones y empecemos a pensar, solo es nieve, pongámonos nuestros mejores abrigos y salgamos a buscar a Cake, él es… es importante. –   
-Lo entendemos, sabemos lo que sientes por él. – la tranquilizo Satín.   
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué siento? Solo puede sentir amistad, la misma que por ustedes, yo haría justamente esto por cualquiera de las dos, las adoro y a él… -   
-Lo amas, lo sabemos. – continuo Seda.   
-No, tal vez mal entendieron, yo no, no, eso sería terrible, estoy casada, ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? Jamás he hecho algo que dé a entender que… -   
.  
La mirada de las gemelas lo decían todo, Poppy no pudo aguantar más y tras un suspiro pregunto.   
.  
-¿Fui tan obvia? –   
-Pues… algo. – contesto Seda.   
-Yo diría que mucho. – dijo Satín recibiendo de nuevo un codazo de su hermana. – Pero si es verdad. –   
-Espero que nadie más lo notara. –   
-Descuida, Villa pop no es una ciudad de chismosos, aunque alguien más se diera cuenta, seguro no es algo que va de boca en boca. -   
.  
Poppy sabía bien que su gente no era de ese tipo, pero temía que su obviedad hubiera llegado a su padre o a la señora Rosiepuff, no quería decepcionar a ninguno de ellos dos y por extraño que pareciera, tampoco quería que eso llegara a oídos de Branch, su relación ya era mala como para empeorarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Con los días Poppy se fue sintiendo mejor, ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse a andar cortos trayectos, las canciones que Cake le cantaba aun resonaban en su cabeza y le daban la fuerza necesaria para tratar de mejorar, quería enterarse por su propio pie que estaba bien.  
.  
Las melodías resonaban en todo su ser a pocas horas de la salida del sol, eran un susurro que rebotaba en eco por toda su cabeza y juraría qué por toda la casa, pero apenas llegaba la mañana se iban desvaneciendo.   
.  
-Te encontrare, te prometo que te encontrare y podremos terminar lo que empezamos en el bosque. – su mente cabalgaba a sus ilusiones de ella a su lado, siendo su esposa y madre de sus hijos, le bastaba pensar en eso para tener paz.   
.  
Un día, cuando las gemelas hablaban de listones y seda, todo pareció desvanecerse, era una extraña sensación, estaba ahí, pero su mente iba en otra dirección, se veía a ella misma guardando todo lo suyo en su morral, bajar por las escaleras sin caerse y quitarse su argolla de matrimonio, dejándola en la mesa del comedor, para finalmente salir de la casa.  
.  
-Tengo que caminar un poco, las piernas se me están entumiendo, no es necesario que me acompañen, sigamos con la charla, las escucho. –   
-¿Estas segura, Poppy? –   
-Sí, sí, no se preocupen, caminar me hará bien, no iré lejos de todos modos, estaré a su vista. –   
.  
Estaba dando una caminata en círculos, esperando que eso la ayudara a despejar sus ideas, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado aquella noche? Paso su mano entre sus cabellos y noto, hasta ese momento, la ausencia de su argolla de compromiso, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estarían sus demás cosas donde se suponía que debían de estar?   
.  
Ella no solía mover sus cosas de su sitio desde que llego a vivir ahí, con la esperanza de volver a casa de su padre, sus vestidos estaban en el cofre a los pies de su cama, junto con el dinero de su dote, las joyas de su madre que estaban dentro de un pequeño joyero debajo de la mesilla de noche y el morral, que estaba siempre a la mano, pero todas esas cosas no estaban en su lugar, todas sus pertenencias estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en el guardarropa de la esquina, en el cofre no había nada, faltaba el dinero de su padre y las joyas.   
.  
-Seguramente Branch lo acomodo todo, llevaba cuidándote desde el accidente, tal vez aprovecho para desempacar, ya que tú no lo hiciste. –   
-¿Y mi dinero? –   
-Querrás decir el dinero de ambos, quizás pensó que lo tenías en un lugar muy a la vista, lo debe de tener él en otro lugar. –   
-¿Y las joyas de mi madre? ¿Para que las querría él? –   
-Poppy, ¿estas sugiriendo que tú propio esposo te robo la dote? Amiga, por derecho también son sus cosas. –   
-No, no es eso, es que… esa noche, no se supone que paso lo que dijo, tengo recuerdos de que las cosas pasaron diferentes. –   
-Tal vez tú memoria falla por el golpe. – le aseguro Seda.   
-Mejor no pienses más en ello, concéntrate en la idea de que ya podremos salir para disfrutar la nieve. – le animo Satín.   
.  
Pero esas cosas jamás dejaron del todo su mente, estaba segura que no era una sueño o pesadilla, era una memoria que ahora podía ver con claridad; al notar su insistencia en el tema las gemelas le mencionaron que quizás las cosas si estaba ahí, solo que no las busco bien.   
.  
-Deben estar en alguna parte, pero no es urgente que las encuentres, en tú condición es mejor descansar, ya aparecerán en su momento. –   
.  
Seda y Satín regresaron a su casa, Poppy ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para quedarse sola, aunque si la visitaban todos los días para ver que mejorara. Esos momentos de soledad le sirvieron para buscar, en cajones, rendijas y hoyos, busco por todas partes, pero no encontró lo que le faltaba. ¿Estaría volviéndose loca? Eso creía, más la sensación de que algo no estaba bien no abandonaba su pecho.   
.  
Una mañana más estando sola, fue por algo que comer a la cocina, sus amigas le habían llevado un pay de Grandulón, quien le deseaba una pronta recuperación, trato de calentarlo en el horno y en su búsqueda por algún trapo con que agarrar el plato caliente, termino tirando al suelo una maraña de telas envuelta. Poppy enojada tomo cualquiera de aquel nudo y salvo su comida antes de que se quemara, comió sin prisas pensando en la frustrante de no haber logrado su meta y preguntándose porque Cake había decidido irse sin ella, imaginarlo parado ahí, solo, con el corazón roto al ver que su amada no se presentó, ¿Le habría pasado por la cabeza que algo la había detenido? ¿Se le ocurrió que tuvo algún contratiempo? ¿Por qué no regreso al pueblo para corroborar? Pudo haber puesto de pretexto la tormenta, ella en su lugar hubiera vuelto para ver porque no estaba ahí.   
.  
Estaba por arreglar el desastre que hizo con los trapos, cuando se dio cuenta que estos envolvían algo, era una tela morada con un estampado de mariposas.   
.  
-¿Mi morral? Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? –   
.  
Lo saco de entre las telas manchadas con lo que parecía sangre seca, al extenderlo noto una rasgadura en el fondo y una mancha de fango que se extendía por casi toda la prenda. Se quedó sentada un momento tratando de recordar con mayor precisión qué fue lo que realmente paso ese día, pero su memoria llegaba hasta el momento en que ella abría la puerta. Puso todo en su lugar a como lo encontró y decidió emprender una nueva búsqueda por sus cosas faltantes. Ahora todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en ello, expandiendo su búsqueda a todos los rincones de la casa sin mucho éxito.   
.  
Una mañana, no muy temprano, en la que revisaba por milésima vez la estufa, escucho que llamaron a la puerta, parecía ser urgente porque no paraban de tocar con bastante entusiasmo.   
.  
-Ya voy, ya voy… - trato de calmar antes de que tiraran la puerta.   
.  
Seda y Satín entraron empujándose una la otra, jadeaban, sostenido su pecho y tratando de recuperar su aliento, aunque ninguna quería ser la primera en hacerlo, pues quien ganara tendría que dar la noticia que portaban.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Poppy mientras les acercaba un poco de agua.   
-Poppy, es mejor que te sientes. – le pidió Satín recibiendo el agua.   
-Sí, mejor siéntate o espera a que nos repongamos. –   
-Está bien. – respondió tomando asiento en la escaleras - ¿Qué paso? –   
-Lo encontraron. – Al fin dijo Satín.   
-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Encontraron a Cake? ¡Son maravillosas noticias! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cuándo podre ir a verlo?... ¿Se vería mal si voy a verlo ahora mismo? Yo creo que no, soy la hija del alcalde y debo de… -   
-Poppy, necesitamos que te calmes y te sientes. – pidió de nuevo Seda, solo continuo al ver que la obedecía. – Encontraron Cake, pero él no está bien. –   
-Con mayor razón tengo que ir, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está enfermo, esta lastimado? No importa lo que sé, yo cuidare de él, tienen que llevarme a verlo, aun no tengo fuerzas suficientes, o tal vez puedan traerlo aquí, si… así será más fácil, ¿Cómo dicen que esta? –   
-¡Muerto! – lloriqueo Satín al ver la reacción entusiasta de Poppy.   
-Oh… oh, entonces… -   
.  
Para Poppy el tiempo se detuvo, deseaba que todo quedara en silencio, no quería escuchar más ruido o voz que no saliera de sus dulces labios, todo el pueblo debería de estar en luto por su pena, él era su guía, su rosa de los vientos, Cake era su sol, su luna, sus sueños de un futuro y su presente, cada canción que ella cantaba lo tenían como dueño incondicional desde que lo conoció, no, incluso desde antes ya era el dueño de sus palabras, pensó que su amor sería eterno, pero se equivocó, ahora viajar ya no tenia sentido, a donde fuera Cake no iba a estar, ya nada sería como antes.


	6. Chapter 6

-Yo… yo tengo que verlo… - hablo con voz temblorosa. – Tal vez no sea él, puede que sea otra persona, quizás… -   
-No, Poppy, es él… lo sentimos. – comento Seda, sentándose a su lado.   
-Está bien, si, creo que… puedo ir y reconocerlo, cuidarlo, yo… - Poppy trataba de no llorar, de ser fuerte. – Es obligación de la hija del alcalde… -   
-Querida, lo sabemos, pero por las circunstancias y tú estado, será mejor que no vayas. – le sugerido Satín.   
-Sí, los trolls en el pueblo saben que estas convaleciente, no lo verán a mal. – termino por decirle Seda.   
-¿Cómo me piden que no vaya? Esta es la última vez que podré verle, de estar a su lado, de despedirlo, ¿Por qué no asistiría? –   
-No te ves bien, Poppy… parece como si hubiera muerto tú esposo. –   
-Saben de mis sentimientos, para mí lo era, era más que eso, mi alma gemela, mi vida entera. – dijo entre sollozos.   
-Es eso, cariño, eres muy obvia, pareces una viuda y no lo eres. – comenzó diciendo Seda.   
-Lo qué si eres, es la hija del alcalde, esposa de Branch y futura líder, ¿Esta es la imagen que quieres dar? ¿Cómo podría confiar el pueblo en una mujer infiel? – Satín recibió de nuevo un codazo de su hermana. – Pero si lo fue… -   
-¿Esa es la confianza que me tienen? ¿Hasta ahí llega su amistad? No me creen capaz de fingir, no han visto lo bien que lo he hecho hasta hora. –   
-Poppy, nosotras nos dimos cuenta, eres obvia. –   
-Ustedes se dieron cuenta porque son mis amigas, notaron en mí pequeños cambios, creo que nadie sospecharía de mis sentimientos solo por derramar lágrimas por un pobre troll desamparado. -   
-Pues en ese caso, creo que debemos de decirle. – hablo Satín a su hermana.   
-¿Decirme que? –   
-No queríamos comentártelo porque, en villa troll nadie es chismoso, pensamos que el incidente se olvidaría sin problema pasado el tiempo, aquí todos perdonan los errores. – comenzó a explicar Seda.   
-Pero aún es demasiado pronto, ahora la mayoría lo sabe, si vas en ese estado al entierro, creo que todos en la villa terminarían enterándose. – continuo Satín.   
-¿Enterarse de qué? – cuestiono sonándose la nariz.   
-Poppy, tranquila, pero la mayoría en la Villa sabe sobre tú infidelidad. –   
.  
Se quedó un momento en shock, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, eso no podría ser verdad.   
.  
-Imposible, no, ellos no pueden saber, digo, fuimos muy discreto. –   
-¿Discretos? ¿Llamas discreto a andar tomados de las manos, que te regalara flores, te recitara poesía romántica en la plaza enfrente de todos mientras tú lo veías con ojos soñadores, andar solo en su carroza y perderse en el bosque? – Seda le soltó aquello que le quería reclamar desde la primera vez que los vio juntos. – No sé qué me ofende más, que no nos lo contaras o que lo hayas hecho ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría después? –   
-¿Quién lo sabe? – pregunto preocupada.   
-La mayoría. –   
-¿Mi padre? –   
-No lo sabemos, nadie le ha hablado al respecto. –   
-¿La señora Rosiepuff? –   
-Creemos que no, no suele salir a la plaza. –   
-¡¿Branch?! –   
-Tú esposo no habla con nadie y casi no está en el pueblo, siempre está ocupado, es él menos probable que lo sepa. –   
.  
Deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, que vergüenza, no podía con la pena de pensar, de salir y ser juzgada, su falta de honestidad y compromiso, ¿Alguno de ellos sentiría pena y se pondría en su lugar? No lo hizo con el afán de ofender, eran puros sus sentimientos, ¿Podían condenarla por amar a alguien, por haberse enamorado? No lo hizo por maldad ni odio o venganza por sus circunstancias, ¿Podrían perdonarla y dejarla despedir a su amado en paz? Luego pensó en su padre, lo deshonraría si iba, él no la educo así, estaría decepcionado de ella, y la señora Rosiepuff, le había confiado la felicidad de su nieto, le vinieron las palabras que le dijo en la boda “solo tú eres digna, no lo hubiera dejado casarse con nadie menos valiosa que tú”.   
.  
Sentía que había fallado en todo, las expectativas de su padre, lo que esperaba que fuera su conducta, a su gente, a la pobre anciana que deposito lo más amado a su cuidado, más que nada se defraudo ella misma, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que paso esa noche ¿Era verdad que se cayó por las escaleras? En ese caso también le fallo a Cake, quizás se quedó esperando y su tardanza hiso que se quedara atrapado en la tormenta, tal vez incluso lo había mandado a su muerte.  
.  
La culpa la carcomía, aunado a las ansias de ir al funeral, pero lo que dijera la gente, ese temor de exponerse más y exponer a su padre, la detenían, miro con pesar el entierro desde la ventana de uno de los cuartos, si podía estar agradecida por algo con Branch era el haber hecho la casa tan alta; miro a los participantes lucir el negro en sus ropas y pensó que ni de eso se podía dar el lujo, pero, estando en casa ¿Quién podría juzgarla? Fue a su habitación y tomo del closet un chal negro, al ararlo varias prendas cayeron al suelo, no le dio importancia, las recogería más tarde, se imaginó ahí, parada a su lado, lanzo besos entre lágrimas para que llegaran a él.   
.  
-Siempre estarás en mi corazón. – hablo con la voz rota.   
.  
Estaba sola, con el único consuelo que las gemelas estaban en el funeral para darle un ramo de flores de su parte, para ellos dos significaba mucho, eran las mismas del primero que le regalo, atadas con un listón que Cake le dijo que era su favorito, pues realzaba la belleza de sus cabellos, junto con el mechón que él le dio.   
.  
La ceremonia termino, todos se dispersaban y ella se quedó ahí, mirando la tumba fresca, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para ser ella misma quien le llevara flores? Al menos en su casa no tenía por qué esconder sus sentimientos, se dirigió a su cuarto y mientras ordenaba las cosas que tiro encontró su dote, todo el dinero estaba ahí, dentro de unas medias suyas, no tuvo que mover tanto para encontrar en otras las joyas que le hacían falta, aunque el joyero no se encontraba, todo lo restante estaba ahí.   
.  
-Es una buena noticia. – comento Satín al regresar con su hermana del entierro. – te dijimos que estaba ahí, seguro que por tú agotamiento no lo notaste. –   
-No, estoy segura que revise todo, no estaban. –   
-Pues ve el lado positivo, ya están, problema resuelto. – le recalco Seda.   
.  
Sus amigas no la ayudarían en resolver el misterio, ni siquiera creían que hubiera uno, no confinaban en su memoria ni ponían en duda esos pequeños detalles, como la falta del joyero. Pasaron tres días para que Poppy pudiera salir, aún era demasiado pronto para visitar el cementerio sin levantar sospechas, por lo que fue a las caballerizas, pues le dijeron que el animal llego sin su dueño la noche de la helada, al menos podría reconfortar al caballo que perteneció a Cake.  
.  
-Hola, Poppy ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto uno de los trolls que se encontraba cuidando de los caballos.   
-Si, gracias, he venido solo a distraerme, estar en casa convaleciente es algo aburrido. –   
-Pobre de ese chico. – comento al ver que Poppy acariciaba al caballo. – no me imagino que cruel debió de ser su muerte, morir congelado, pero si me lo pregunta fue culpa del párroco, espero hasta el último minuto para advertirle, debió de perecer casi al instante, en todo mi tiempo viviendo aquí no he visto sobrevivir a ningún ser la gran helada, quedan hechos paleta. – exclamo el hombre. – Salir esa noche es mortal. –   
-Supongo… -   
-Pues supone bien, hay personas en este pueblo que creen que solo es cuento de ansíanos, pero Branch lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, su esposo le puede explicar mejor como murió, él encontró el cuerpo. -


	7. Chapter 7

-Así es, él confiable Branch, no lo habríamos encontrado sin su ayuda, fue increíble, todos pensamos que estaría yendo por el sendero, al fondo, pero él no, tenía una corazonada y fue directo en la dirección contraria, tan pronto como se fue escuchamos el disparo de que lo había encontrado, ese trolls es tan ágil como un sabueso, puede rastrear lo que sea, aunque haya metros de nieve cubriendo todo, es realmente impresionante, saco al mejor partido del mercado, señora Poppy. –   
.  
Sonrió de manera forzada, su esposo no era para nada de su interés.   
.  
-Sí, que suertuda fui. – comento sin muchas ganas, posando la vista en el caballo y pasando a ver los objetos que estaban detrás del animal, reconociendo parte de lo que fue la carrosa de su amado Cake. - ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunto yendo a verlas.   
-Venían con el caballo. – le respondió acercándose. – parece ser que la carrosa estaba algo vieja, las barras se vencieron, el caballo jalo, las rompió, se liberó y el muy listo regreso al pueblo, la animales reconocen el peligro, de seguro tiro de más en un intento de hacer regresar a su terco amo. –   
.  
Poppy tomo aquel palo, no se veía astillado, de hecho, tenía un corte muy liso, demasiado, como si hubiera sido cortado por algo, pero no sabía con qué. Se escucharon un par de golpes.   
.  
-Uhu, mire eso, su esposo es un as con esa hacha, el mejor leñador en varios condados sin duda. –   
.  
Poppy miro asombrada la facilidad con la que cortaba madera, realmente era muy bueno, parecía como si cortara mantequilla, lo hacía parecer tan fácil, como si el tronco no fuera duro o el hacha que portaba no pesara nada. Entonces recordó con más claridad que antes, ella si salió esa noche, dejo su anillo de matrimonio en la mesa, se despidió de la Villa y camino por el sendero, con cada hachazo le venía a la memoria el frio penetrante, el sonido que hacia el viento entre las copas de los árboles, lo difícil que era ver con el cielo lleno de copiosas nubes, se recordaba a ella misma esperando, siendo feliz con la llegada de su amado, pero no recordaba nada más, ¿Qué había pasado después? Parecía tener la respuesta enfrente, Branch.   
.  
Por supuesto, ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrar, ella y Cake estaban huyendo a sus felices para siempre cuando fueron abordados por su esposo, sí, eso debió pasar, seguramente Branch seguía dando rondines, él no estaba en la casa después de todo; el honor, claro, el pueblo con sus viejas y estúpidas costumbres de moral anticuada, ensuciaría su nombre si su esposa huía con otro troll, para evitarlos los debió de atacarlos en el bosque.   
.  
-Me golpeo con el talón del hacha. – aseguro Poppy – Si, por eso me cuesta recordar. – palmeo la hendidura en su cabeza que aún no cicatrizaba del todo. – Pero no podía matarme, eso lo hubiera puesto al descubierto, así que… asesino a Cake… - aquello la hizo romper en llanto. – Oh no, mi amado Cake… - sollozo imaginando el cuerpo de su amado desollado, su cuerpo partido a hachazos por el bosque. – Por eso sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo, y mis cosas estaban revueltas, ese bastardo. –   
.  
Al andar en la plaza miro como todos adoraban a Branch, no dejaba de escuchar halagos que le repugnaban, “Branch el bueno, Branch el héroe” Si tan solo supieran la verdad, pero su gente era estúpida, no era lista como las personas de otros ciudades y pueblos, se dejaban deslumbrar tan fácilmente por la mediocridad, ¿Cómo sentir mayor agrado por leñador iletrado y troglodita que por un ilustre médico o maestro? No los entendía, ahora más que nunca quería salir de eso fangoso pueblo y viajar lejos para jamás volver atrás, lugares como ese con gente como esa, que idolatraban a un asesino no valía la pena.   
.  
Comenzó a planear su escape, apenas tuviera las fuerzas saldría corriendo de ahí, lamentaba tener que dejar a su padre atrás y su boba tradición de dejar a su descendencia como alcaldesa, pero ella no se quedaría en ese lugar un año más, también lo lamentaba por sus amigos, vivir en la podredumbre de un pueblo que no avanza ni a golpes, pensaba que ellos también debían de migrar a lados más agradables que no los sumergieran en la mediocridad, en especial por sus amigas Seda y Satín, tan talentosas y gastando su don en tan poca cosa, vestir a gente insulsa.   
.  
En otros lados se vivía mejor, en cualquiera menos ahí, su padre alguna vez le conto una historia donde mandaron a un grupo de expedición que murió en busca de un mejor lugar para fundar el pueblo, seguro lo hizo para meterle temor, pero aun así prefería morir intentándolo que seguir en ese horrible lugar. Lo haría cuanto antes, además, con la modernidad y nuevos senderos, no tendría el mismo fin, solo le faltaba salud, así que se enfocaría en recuperarse, juntar provisiones para su largo viaje.   
.  
Tras un par de días de andar con la idea de su huida, en si salir con un pretexto de ir a otro pueblo por algún bobo motivo y no volver o escapar a hurtadillas sin explicación, o dejar una nota a su padre y amigos, miro la alegría de su pueblo entorno a Branch y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrirles los ojos.   
.  
-Sí, sería su líder después de todo, ¿Por qué no mostrarles la luz? –   
.  
Tenía la esperanza que al revelar la verdadera naturaleza de su héroe local, los demás pobladores se percataran de la mierda donde estaban parados, tal vez algunos hasta la seguirían para irse y no volver.   
.  
-El verdadero talento se ira conmigo. – dijo al imaginarse a sus amigos yéndose con ella. – me llevare a lo mejor del pueblo y este pronto caerá, no tardará en volverse un pueblo fantasma y desaparecer. –   
.  
Sentía algo de pena por su padre, pero era una lección que tendría que darle al no escucharla, pronto le daría el cargo y no la tomaba a consideración, ni siquiera le pregunto si lo quería; para su nuevo plan necesitaba reunir pruebas, fue a escondidas a los establos para sacar las partes de la carrosa de Cake, escondiéndolas con ayuda de unos clavos salidos del marco de su cama, cualquiera que mirara por debajo de esta no notaria que estaban ahí, lo siguiente no era algo que tuviera o podría obtener, sino dos cosas que le faltaban, el viejo joyero de su madre que jamás apareció y su anillo de bodas, pero sabía que con eso no bastaba, sería tomado más como suposiciones, tendría que pensar que podría obtener de él para ponerlo al descubierto, que lo confesara sería lo ideal, más su esposo era de monosílabas, un “si” y “no” era mucha charla, lo que le dijo después de la boda fue más de lo que escucho hablar en toda su vida. Mirando la madera de la carroza de Cake encontró la respuesta, el palo tenía una cubierta de fina pintura roja y las marcas de unos rayones negros de corte preciso, era de algún hollín o suciedad.   
.  
-Lo tengo. – No era lo que pensó, dijo para sí misma al esconder de nuevo el palo debajo de su cama y ver a su esposo llegar a casa, lo miro por la ventana del segundo piso.   
.  
Branch llevaba consigo tres hachas, una gruesa y pesada para arboles de tronco duro, una mediana y liviana para arboles jóvenes, la pequeña era la que le interesaba, la usaba para cortar ramas no muy gruesas, tenía unos garigolas preciosas remarcadas con pintura negra, un regalo de su abuela que la terminaría ayudando a descubrirlo como el verdugo de su amado Cake, ninguna otra era semejante a esa en todo el pueblo, la de los otros lugareños eran muy burdas, tenía exactamente lo que necesitaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Poppy se levantó con mucha dificultad, no sabía que día era, ni si era de mañana o noche.  
.  
-No otra vez… -   
.  
Llevaba varios días consecutivos con lo que la doctora Plum llamaba “una leve recaída” le seguía recomendando mucho reposo. Para Poppy era algo extraño, trataba de interrogar a Branch o distraerlo para obtener su hacha, pero en cada odisea terminaba siempre en la cama, sin saber si lo sucedido paso en realidad o solo era un sueño alocado causado por secuelas del golpe.   
.  
-Lo volveré a intentar… siempre me levantare. –   
.  
Espero la llegada de su esposo, la cual fue entrada la noche, tendría que mostrar interés y encanto por la persona que más detestaba en ese momento, pero valía la pena si lograba mostrarles a todos la verdad.   
.  
-Hola, ¿Has tenido buen día? – pregunto con la más bella de sus sonrisas al verlo entrar.   
-¿No deberías de estar en la cama? – pregunto con tedio al mirarla en la cocina.   
-Bueno, si, pero… somos… esposos y es mi deber como esposa el cuidar que… mi amado esposo llegue con bien y… -  
-¿Qué es lo quieres? – le cuestiono ya harto de su presencia.   
-Vamos, solo intento… somos esposos, deberíamos de actuar como tal. –   
-¿Tú quieres actuar así? – las interrogantes de Branch eran dichas con neutralidad, como si el asunto de su compromiso no le importara.   
-Si, quiero… lo que toda troll quiere al casarse y… bueno, no lo tendremos si no nos conocemos mejor, prepare la cena. – explico mostrando la mesa.   
-Que amable de tú parte. – comento con sarcasmo. – pero no suelo comer ese tipo de comida, prefiero simple avena para cenar, gracias. –   
-Oh sí, lo sé, por eso yo cocine un poco, le agregue algo de azúcar y leche en vez de agua, te aseguro que sabe mejor. –   
-Con agua me gusta más, gracias. – sonó molesto por el cambio. - ¿Enserio no te iras? –   
-No, te espere para cenar juntos y quiero hacerlo. –   
.  
Branch no tuvo de otra más que sentarse a comer con su esposa, fue un duro día de arduo trabajo y no tenía ni las fuerzas o las ganas de pelear.   
.  
-Has sido muy amable en preparar la cena, permíteme hacer el té. – le dijo Branch.  
-Eso sería muy considerado de tú parte, mi amado esposo. – comento de manera hipócrita.   
.  
Verlo tomar la tetera, poniendo el agua a calentar, le irrito de sobre manera, lo odiaba, en verdad lo odiaba, solo quería verlo morir en la orca o que un escuadrón de fusilamiento lo llenara de hoyos.   
.  
-Aquí esta tú taza… querida. – menciono la última palabra con sorna.   
-Eres tan gentil. – le dio un par de tragos y luego pregunto. – Seda y Satín me dijeron que salir en época de helada es hermoso, tú que la ves desde el inicio, ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es lo que haces en esos días? ¿Qué hiciste el día de la última helada? –   
-¿Además de cuidar a mi torpe esposa? – Branch se encontraba a la defensiva, justo como estaría alguien que es culpable de algo.   
-Oh, cierto, perdón, es que no recuerdo bien, fue un día confuso para mi, no te he dado las gracias por… salvarme, me podrías decir que paso ese día. –   
-Me supongo que lo sabes, ya te lo contaron tus amigas. –   
-Sí, pero sería mejor escucharlo venir de ti ya que eres… el héroe del pueblo. –   
-Claro, como no… bueno, yo solo llegué y te vi tirada, fin. –   
-Supongo que hay más detalles, ¿No quieres contármelos? – pregunto con voz juguetona a lo que Branch hizo una expresión de asco.   
-¿No tienes sueño? –   
-Para nada… - comento para luego dar un enorme bostezo. – yo no… tengo sueño. – hablo entre parpadeos, quedándose casi dormida. –   
-¿Por qué sigues empeñada en preguntarme todos los días sobre esto? ¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga? – Branch se puso de pie a su lado mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en la mesa quedándose cada vez más dormida.   
-Yo solo quiero… quiero… saber… Cake… -   
-Si, si, si, tu adorado Cake, si tengo que seguir oyéndote decirlo, te juro que… -   
-¿Qué? ¿Lo mataras? –   
-No puedo matar a alguien que ya está muerto. – comento al tomarla en brazos.   
-Tú… tú lo mataste… tú y tu ridícula… -   
-Cree lo que quieras, pero deja de molestarme, se me está acabando la belladona y no puedo seguir teniendo estas estúpidas charlas contigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer. –   
.  
Poppy volvía a despertar en cama sin saber si la última charla que tuvo era real o un sueño, Seda y Satín estaban muy preocupadas por su retroceso, insistían en quedarse con ella, pero las rechazo, confiaría en sus recuerdos y sueños vagos, tal vez, después de todo, no lo eran, esto le daría más pistas con las que enfrentar a Branch.   
.  
Una noche más de espera para ver a su esposo, la charla que en sus memorias no sabía si era un sueño o recuerdo se repetía, pero en esta ocasión había algo distinto.   
.  
-Esta vez no hice la avena con leche y azúcar, solo con agua como te gusta. –   
-¿Quién te ha dicho que me gusta así? –   
-Me lo has mencionado en otras ocasiones. –   
-No recuerdo haberte dicho tal cosa. – comento para comer su avena.   
.  
Esas palabras la hicieron dudar un poco, su memoria no era buena desde el incidente, pero, si era eso lo que él quería hacerla creer, ¿Por qué esforzarse en ello? Eso lo incriminaba más, quería ocultar algo, así que se puso firme.   
.  
-Si, lo has hecho, en las otras cenas tú… -   
-Jamás hemos cenado juntos, esta es la primera vez. –   
-Temo decirte, amado esposo, que no es así, hemos cenado más de una ocasión, incluso disfrutamos de una amena charla durante la cena. –   
-Ah, si, y ¿De qué charlamos? – pregunto tras pasarse un bocado de avena.   
-Pues… de ti, de mi, del clima y… de Cake. –   
.  
Branch puso los ojos en blanco.   
.  
-¿Por qué hablaríamos de él? –   
-Querido esposo, es el último de los acontecimientos más terribles, está en boca de todos. –   
-Si, que desafortunado. – hablo sin interés.   
-Me dijeron que tú sabias mucho del tema, puesto que tú lo encontraste. –   
-Así es, yo lo encontré, ¿Qué con eso? –   
-Bueno, todos creen que es increíble que lo encontraras tan rápido y en una dirección opuesta a la lógica. –   
-Fue suerte, supongo. –   
-Es increíble, tan rápido y certero, hasta se podría decir que… sabias donde estaba. –   
-¿Qué estas insinuando? – pregunto poniéndose de pie bastante molesto.   
-Nada, solo digo que… es algo extraño, pero uno que no te conociera tan bien podría atinar que sabias donde estaba el cuerpo porque tú lo pusiste ahí. – al fin dijo haciéndole frente.   
-Oh, ya veo, como no te pudiste escapar con el mal nacido automáticamente crees que alguien se interpuso en su romántico destino, lamento decepcionarte princesita de papi, pero yo no lo mate, él idiota murió congelado. –   
-Yo no estoy… espera, ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto extrañada.   
-¡Como no hacerlo con ustedes dos besándose en el bosque justo enfrente de mis narices! olvidaste que vigilo el bosque. – Branch bostezo. – yo… ¿Por qué lo haría? Si fuera ese el motivo… yo… los habría expuesto o hecho algo desde antes, pero… - le constaba trabajo estar parado, tomo asiento. – No me interesaba… -   
-¡Mientes! Tú nos atacaste esa noche… tu hacha fue la que corto la carrosa de Cake, tengo pruebas y lo que me falta, mi joyero, mi morral roto. – dijo tomándolo de entre aquellos trapos y mostrándoselo. – y mi argolla de matrimonio. –   
-Tú no la mereces. – gruño casi quedándose dormido. – era de mi madre, ella fue una mujer correcta y tú, tú das asco, debiste largarte con ese infeliz, así me hubiera librado de ti también. –   
-Pensaste que podías hacerme creer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¿Cuántas tazas de té de belladona me hiciste? Debieron ser muchas porque casi no había en el frasco, al menos dejaste lo suficiente para ponértelo en la avena. – Poppy soltó una risa de victoria. – Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te pague con la misma moneda. –   
-¿Cómo podría? Toda lo que cocinas sabe raro para mi… - dijo con una risa burlona. – eres la única mujer del pueblo que podría amargar la leche. – tras decir aquello se quedó profundamente dormido.  
-Menos mal, no soportaría escuchar ni un segundo más tú asquerosa voz. –   
.  
Poppy tomo todas las cosas que le podrían servir como pruebas, escribió una carta al Condestable, que, por comentarios de alguien del pueblo, supo que estaba en la villa vecina, llamo a Cooper, el cartero, para que de manera urgente le llevara la carta, era solo un par de horas de camino, no tardó en llegar con la respuesta, ya de madrugada, de que estaría a más tardar a las nueve de la mañana, solo esperaba que la belladona no perdiera el efecto para ese entonces. A penas llego al alba tomo las cosas y llamo a junta a los jueces de Villa pop.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hoy estamos aquí, no solo ante la justicia de Villa pop, sino frente a una justicia superior. – hablo Poppy haciendo un ademan al Condestable Gust. – se debe de estar preguntando porque ha sido llamado con tanta urgencia, pues algo ha ocurrido en este pueblo y me temo que la visión ante los hechos se vea nublada por ser “el héroe del pueblo” el principal sospechoso. – le menciono al troll.  
.  
Poppy había llamado a su padre, la doctora Plum, Sky Toronto, Ruffus y la más veterana de todos, la señora Rosiepuff.   
.  
-Sé que todos lo tienen en alta estima, pero deben de abrir los ojos y ver los que realmente es, quien es en verdad el troll con el que me obligaron a casarme y a quien llaman “nieto”, no es más que una bestia desalmada que no merece piedad por el acto que cometió, espero que el condestable pueda impartir la justicia que es tan necesaria y apenas de su aprobación sea esta de dominio público. –   
-Hija, pero ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto preocupado el alcalde.  
-Branch no es quien crees que es, no es un héroe o santo, es un monstruo y tengo pruebas. – dijo con orgullo por su victoria, sonrió contenta de poder decir todo eso en alto, más al ver los ojos de pena de la pobre señora Rosiepuff supo que tenía que tratar todo eso con mejor tacto. – verán, esto es lo que paso. –   
.  
Poppy conto su historia de amor, tratando de enfatizar sobre lo nula conexión que existía entre su esposo y ella.   
.  
-Por ello no podrán juzgarme, yo no lo amo, tampoco él a mí, nuestro matrimonio fue un enorme error, en cambio, con Cake, existía entre nosotros una unión que superaba todo, que, aunque fuera tan poco tiempo el conocernos, se sentía como una vida, y Branch, por algún tipo de celos u honor bobo, no sé cómo hizo para saber que esa noche nos escaparíamos. – Poppy tomo el hacha, tratando de actuar lo mejor posible. – apareció ante nosotros a mitad del camino, destrozo parte del carruaje liberando al caballo, luego me ataco a mí, que… por mi falta de memoria, es confuso, pero de seguro trate de proteger a Cake de su barbarie… me golpeo en la cabeza con el talón del hacha, luego fue para atacarlo a él… mato a mi amado Cake… - dijo entre sollozos. – lo mato con esta hacha, para después dejarlo en pedazos a un lado del camino. –   
.  
Las puertas del edificio de abrieron en par, era Branch que apenas despertó, gracias a uno de los trolls que fue a buscarlo a su casa al ver que no llegaba para sus actividades normales, al saber de la junta secreta, notando la ausencia de su hacha y el morral, fue corriendo a sabiendas de lo que sucedía. Pensaba llegar y gritarle, más al ver a su abuela llorar, se tiró a sus pies para consolarla.   
.  
-Abuela, todo está bien, no debes de temer. – le calmo.  
-Pero ella asegura que tú… y tiene pruebas…- comentaba entre sollozos.   
-Me imagino que es usted a quien culpan del asesinato. – comento el condestable Gust.  
.  
Branch se paró orgulloso y digno enfrente de Gust, no tenía nada que ocultar, fue entonces que la señora Rosiepuff vio de cerca los carteles que traía consigo el condestable.   
.  
-¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí? – pregunto la anciana.   
-¿Esto? – dijo sosteniendo los papeles. – son unos volantes, es el motivo de que me encontraran tan cerca, este pillo se nos escapa con una facilidad, es de la peor calaña, estamos poniéndolos en cada pueblo para dar con él. –   
-Es él, el troll del que está hablando Poppy. – Exclamo contenta la anciana.   
-¿Sera? ¿Usted conoce a este troll? – pregunto mostrándole la imagen.   
.  
Poppy, quien ya se saboreaba su victoria, tomo el papel para toparse con el rostro de su amado Cake.   
.  
-Claro que lo conozco, es mi Cake, tan dulce y tierno y… - Poppy leyó el cartel que decía “se busca vivo o muerto” con una cuantiosa recompensa de por medio. – No, pero debe de haber un error, Cake es… era un vendedor honrado, no entiendo porque lo estarían buscando, era el ser más bondadoso, inteligente y amable que jamás conocí. –   
-Temo decirle que Cake no es su verdadero nombre. – aseguro el condestable. – vera, este sujeto usa muchos alias, como Pasteltonio, Pastel, Kaboom, Kaplowie, Kataplumi, Dude Ruby, ahora podemos añadir el de Cake, pero su verdadero nombre es Archer Pastry, va de poblado en poblado enamorando a las mujeres más adineradas de la zona, a aquellas que por torpeza o sed de afecto caen en sus encantos, las convence de escapar con él para luego matarlas, robaba sus cosas para venderlas en el siguiente poblado, ¿Ha dicho que era un vendedor? ¿Eran artículos de mujer lo que vendía? –   
-Si, solo artículos de mujer. – explico la doctora Plum.   
-¡No! – grito Poppy que trataba de recordar si vendía otra cosa. – No lo vi, pero tengo fe, Cake vendía más cosas, yo lo sé, están tratando de defender a Branch, eso no es justo. – gritó molesta al ver que todo se volteaba en su contra.   
-Señora Poppy, usted asegura que Branch mato a Cake a pedazos con un hacha, yo recibí el cuerpo, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. – dijo la doctora. – Con lo que ha dicho el condestable no le entra la duda, de que tal vez, quizás, fuera Cake quien la atacara esa noche. –   
-¡No! ¡Jamás pensaría tal cosa! Cake me amaba, jamás me lastimaría, en cambio, Branch si tenía motivos… - ahora más que nunca lo odiaba, era un complot, todos pretendían engañarla.  
-Cake es a quien buscan, no a Branch, ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que él fue quien te lastimo? – pregunto indignada la señora Rosiepuff.   
-Porque no puede ser verdad, Cake me amaba. –   
-Señora, eso mismo le dijo a todas las demás, usted tuvo suerte, las demás no sobrevivieron. – aseguro el Condestable Gust.  
-Es porque a ellas no las amo de verdad, o quizás, hablamos de personas diferentes, Cake no puede ser este monstro, aquí el único monstro es él. – comento señalando a Branch.  
Hubo un penoso silencio que fue roto por la profunda voz del condestable.   
-Ahora más que antes, me gustaría escuchar su versión. –   
-¿Su versión? ¿Están todos locos? ¡TODO LO QUE ÉL DIGA ES UNA MENTIRA! ¿No lo entiende? Por eso lo llame a usted, arriesgue a que Cooper viajara de noche, porque era de suma importancia su imparcialidad, aquí nadie escucha, creen tener la razón, lo idolatran demasiado para pensar que él pudo haber hecho esto, yo lo sé, lo vi… -   
-Señora, la versión que usted me cuenta no es más que suposiciones, no puede ni recordar que paso después de su encuentro. –   
-¿Y las pruebas? Son las pruebas en contra de sus palabras, ¿de verdad puede creerle en contra de mis pruebas? Me falta mi anillo, mi joyero, la desaparición momentánea de mi dote y joyas, todas las tiene él, estoy segura, ¡El anillo! Mi anillo de bodas, lo tiene él. –   
-¡Es porque no es tuyo! – Exclamo Branch. – Era de mi madre y tú no lo mereces, no sé ni porque lo peleas. –   
-¿Lo ve? Confeso, debería de esposarlo… -   
-A confesado que tiene el anillo, no el asesinato, y la doctora Plum ha desestimado su teoría del ataque. – aseguro Gust.  
-Ella lo está encubriendo, ¿Qué no lo ve? – grito desesperada Poppy.   
-Poppy, hija, creo que debes calmarte. – pidió con amabilidad.   
-¡Deberías de apoyarme! Eres mi padre…- gimoteo con dolor.  
-No es que no te crea, es que… yo también vi el cuerpo… - se lamentó el alcalde.   
-No fue el único, señora Poppy. – agrego Ruffus. – Medio pueblo lo vio, los chicos que ayudaron a Branch a transportarlo, los otros trolls en la villa que lo cargaron hasta la casa de la doctora Plum, sus amigas… tal vez no quisieron ser muy gráficas, pero… es que era una paleta completa, tieso como una tabla y… -   
-¡Ruffus! – todos le gritaron que se callara, pues Poppy tenía un semblante cada vez más triste.   
-Por favor, en verdad, necesito escuchar su versión. – le volvió a pedir Gust a Branch.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Con quién? – pregunto muy exaltado Branch cuando su abuela se lo menciono en la cena.   
-Con Poppy, la hija del alcalde, es un amor, tan solo de imaginarlos, ustedes dos harían tan linda pareja. – le aseguro su abuela Rosiepuff.   
-Pero… -   
.  
Branch no era de llevarle la contra, cualquier cosa que le pedía la hacía, era solo que no se imaginaba casado, mucho menos con alguien tan remilgosa como ella.  
.  
-Se casarán al final del verano del próximo año, pero no digas nada, sabrá Dios cuando le cuente el alcalde sobre su compromiso, ¿No te emociona? Casado y con alguien de tan alta índole, ¿Sabes lo que significa? –   
-¿Qué seremos esposos? – pregunto sarcástico.  
-No, si ella es alcaldesa, significa que tú también, digo… prácticamente ya eres el líder de todos, solo tendrás formalmente el título. –   
.  
Lamentaba ahora más que nunca que Chiquilina se hubiera casado, era lo más cercana que tuvo a una amiga y lo más cercano que tuvo al sentimiento del amor, pero ella se enamoró de Milton, no podía culparla, el trolls era increíble, la pareja encantadora, hasta él los adoraba, eran como los protagonistas de las novelas de amor que tanto amaba.   
.  
-Superficial. – gruñía al escuchar a Poppy hablar mal de él.   
.  
Tenía oídos muy finos, las palabras de desprecio que le dirigía, aun en susurros siempre las escuchaba.   
.  
-Buenos días, Branch. – la escuchaba decir después.   
.  
Solo podía responderle con una expresión de asco.   
.  
-Hipócrita. – escupía después de escucharla al estar lejos, en sus labores dentro del bosque.   
.  
Tenía un escondite en las orillas del pueblo, ahí, con sus propias manos creo un bunker, había una biblioteca privada, un taller, cuartos para almacenar cosas, no solo se limitaba a leer, también escribía, diarios, bitácoras y poesía, esa última era su preferida; decidió construir ahí mismo la casa que compartiría con su mal agradecida futura esposa, era tedioso escuchar sus quejas por su falta de cortejo, aunque tenía la esperanza que sus berrinches lograran retractar al alcalde de su decisión, lo cual no paso, hasta el último día que pudo trato de atrasar las cosas, incluso llego tarde a su propia boda.   
.  
-Tal vez, debí decir que no. – susurro para sí mismo en la fiesta, estando solo en un rincón.   
-Branch, te estábamos buscando. – le hablo Ruffus que venía con otros trolls.   
-¿Para qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿El rebaño se perdió? ¿Hay depredadores cerca? Podemos montar una guardia y… -   
-Branch, Branch, muchacho, no todo es trabajo en esta vida, necesitas relajarte, no venimos a hablarte de eso, es otra cosa más amena, bueno, yo diría un deber entre hombres explicarte lo que pasa en la primera noche de esposos. –   
-Oh… eso… - siseo molesto tratando de evitar sus miradas.   
-Sabemos que eres tímido, y siendo que el troll es el que da el primer paso… -   
.  
La incomoda charla seguía y seguía, fue incluso peor que la insinuación del párroco durante la boda, no era necesario que le explicaran nada, sabía todo respecto al tema, al menos en lo teórico, en la biblioteca que fue de sus padres no solo había libros de novelas fantásticas y cuentos de extraordinarias travesías, los libros de textos “prohibidos” fueron sus favoritos durante su adolescencia, uno en específico que le abrió la mente al placer propio y explicaba, no solo con palabras, sino de manera muy gráfica, como desempeñarse en ese ámbito, el problema real se centraba en que no se imaginaba así mismo haciéndolo con su ahora esposa.  
.  
-Debes de hacerlo cuanto antes, así vendrán rápido los niños, no sabes cuánto esperamos que se llenen de niños fuertes y valientes como tú, eso le caería muy bien a este pueblo. –   
-Si, claro, niños… iguales a mí, porque sería una pena que salieran idénticos a su madre. – susurro.   
-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Ruffus que estaba más cerca.   
-Que me muero por tener hijo con… Poppy. – pronuncio con cierto asco.   
-Te entiendo, la idea parece rara al inicio, pero creme, te va a encantar, los enamorados se vuelven adictos al inicio, solo deja espacio para seguir con tus actividades, comer también es importante. – dicho eso todos rieron, menos Branch que rodo los ojos, estaba seguro que eso no le causaría ningún placer.   
.  
Desde el primer momento estableció límites con Poppy, toda la casa le pertenecía a ella, él no se lo dijo, pero pasaba todo el tiempo en su bunker, ahí dormía y comía, salvo por algunas raras ocasiones que lo hacía en la cocina, de esa forma no tendrían que verse las caras. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan de vivir lo más separados estando aún bajo el mismo techo, hasta que una tarde, cuando patrullaba un sector del bosque, se topó con una escena que lo dejo perplejo, era su esposa con ese extraño vendedor Cake besándose.  
.  
Se escondió tras romper una rama por accidente, Poppy la escucho y de inmediato miro para todos lados, pero no lo vio, tras abandonar los enamorados el páramo, él se quedó ahí, demasiado confundido para entender porque su corazón latía tan rápido, un esposo normal estaría colérico, más Branch, tardo un poco en comprender que le había gustado lo que vio.  
.  
-Que… romántico… - susurro casi derramando una lagrima.   
.  
Era como sus novelas favoritas, dos amantes que vertían su amor el uno sobre el otro a escondidas del que dirán, ella casada a la fuerza con alguien quien odiaba, enamorada de un humilde vendedor ¿Podría ser más dramático? Tal vez con un esposo que rompa el ensueño, pero este no era el caso, los adoraba, como adoro una vez la relación de su amiga.   
Cada día, Branch vigilaba el bosque en el mismo sector para que nadie más descubriera a los amantes, “Un amor así hay que protegerlo, atesorarlo” estaba seguro que nadie en el pueblo aprobaría lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, todos esperaban que ella le correspondiera, Poppy era, según los pobladores, una clase de regalo divino para él, una recompensa por todos los males que paso, esperaban que su compañía borrara los malos recuerdos de la guerra, la huida, la muerte, su orfandad, que fuera un bálsamo para las heridas del pasado, que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño por las noches, ese que lo abandono a temprana edad, pues a lo mucho llegaba a tomar una siesta de una hora, siempre en vigilia, “si no duerme en su compañía, los movimientos de la cama seguro lo arrullaran” le decían, haciendo alusión que una noche apasionada con su ahora esposa le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.   
.  
-No la dejaran ser feliz… no aquí. – susurraba para sí mismo mientras espiaba a los amantes.   
.  
Branch divagaba, “Poppy y Cake deberían de huir, no tienen opción” pensó una tarde, era la única forma de que su amor perdurara, todos merecían un amor verdadero, ella lo había encontrado, tal cual narraban los cuentos de hada, sería mejor huir, le haría un bien, así, y con algo de suerte, él tendría un amor tan apasionado como el suyo, suspiraba al pensar que algo así le pasara.   
.  
-Que romántico. – le tenía envidia.   
.  
Pensando mejor las cosas, era lo mejor, Poppy debía irse con Cake, con el paso del tiempo, al ver que no volvería, pues estaba también consiente del odio de la troll por el pueblo, y siendo su esposo, pasaría a ser alcalde de Villa Pop, no tenía problema en tener el mando, sería soltero por abandono, podría casarse nuevamente, vivir su propia historia de amor.   
.  
-Sin duda es lo mejor… -   
.  
Más un día, llegaron las señales, los pájaros volaron aterrados, las copas de los árboles se doblaron por el viento y un bloque de imponente nubes plomizas se acercaban por el horizonte, había llegado la primera helada, corrió al pueblo para dar el aviso, toco la campana con ahínco, visito brevemente a su abuela para ver que estuviera segura, pues sería la primera helada que pasaría sin él.


	11. Chapter 11

-Tú lugar esta con tu esposa. – le reprendió su abuela.   
-Lo sé, es que solo quería… -   
-Ya estoy muy grande para que me cuides, además, Gia y Suki pasaran la helada conmigo, anda, ve con tú esposa, a ella es quien debes de cuidar… - Branch se alejó tras escucharla decir eso, pero se detuvo al ella mencionar otra cosa. – Cariño, aprovecha, la helada es una buena temporada para engendrar, no pierdas el tiempo, quiero tener bisnietos para el verano. –   
.  
A Branch le dieron escalofríos de tan solo pensar en fornicar con su esposa.   
.  
-Si… Claro, lo intentaremos, hasta luego abuela. –   
.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, era buen momento para hablar con ella respecto a su futuro, en sus libros, no todo eran finales felices, la muerte de uno de los amantes siempre provocaba las penas del otro, “Dramas” se quejó, pues detestaba los finales tristes, el amor debía triunfar siempre, brillar ante la adversidad, superar los males y prejuicios, pero en esa historias los amantes siempre fueron ayudados, “En este pueblo nadie les tendera una mano” pensó con seriedad, si no había nadie quien se compadeciera de ellos, él sería ese alguien; planeo decirle a Poppy con el mayor tacto que lo sabía todo y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a escapar, por la felicidad de ambos, juntos podrían hallar la forma de sacarla, podría Cake irse primero para no levantar sospechas, después ella con algún pretexto y con su permiso, nadie lo vería a mal, nadie metería sus narices, podría simplemente desaparecer, si le preguntaba diría que recibía sus cartas, solo para darles tiempo de alejarse, esconderse para que nadie los buscara, sería perfecto. Más al llegar a casa, no encontró a su esposa, solo su anillo de matrimonio puesto sobre la mesa de la cocina.   
.  
-Ay no… no, hoy no, Poppy ¿Qué has hecho? –   
.  
Tomo su hacha de mano y corrió por el bosque, ya estaban cayendo los primeros copos de nieve, las bestias huían en busca de refugio, era una misión suicida, conocía a la perfección los estragos del hielo, recordaba con terror la primera vez que los vio.  
.  
-El dedo de la muerte. – dijo con temor.   
.  
Era un fino camino de hielo, a veces, este bajaba de las copas de los árboles, semejante a una serpiente, un dedo esquelético que congelaba todo lo que tocaba, los primeros colonos lo vieron, por curiosidad lo tocaron, sus dedos se congelaron de inmediato, aquellos que perdieron manos y pies murieron tratando de regresar a la cueva que los resguardaba, cayeron pidiendo a gritos ayuda, pero quien salía moría de la misma manera, los vieron convertirse en estatuas de hielo, todos temieron por sus vidas esa noche, el evento ocurría todos los días por algunas semanas, para la segunda o tercera era seguro salir, pero solo de día, pues “el dedo” regresaba por las noches, pasado el mes, ese evento dejaba de pasar. Los más jóvenes que nunca lo vieron, pensaban que eran cuentos para asustarlos. Poppy había tomado la peor fecha para escapar, morirían antes de llegar a las afueras del pueblo, no podía permitirlo, debían vivir, tener su final feliz, ese que todos les negaban, debía de ser como en sus libros, haría cuanto pudiera para regresarlos a casa seguros.   
.  
Corrió por el bosque pendiente de todo alrededor, al fin encontró el camino principal, decidió ir un poco más allá con la esperanza de adelantarse en su camino, asustado, pues la oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse, miro para ambos lados, se paró firme al casi ser atropellado por un carruaje, el caballo se levantó en dos patas, Branch tomo sus riendas para calmarlo, miro al Troll que manejaba, Cake se veía nervioso.   
.  
-Da la vuelta. – le ordeno. – no deberías de… - Branch miro el carruaje, estaba vacío, nadie le acompañaba. - ¿Dónde está Poppy? –   
-¿Poppy? ¿Quién es esa Poppy? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. – decía bastante asustado.   
-¿Qué no la conoces? Oye… escucha, yo lo sé, ¿Si? Lo sé todo, los he visto en el bosque… -   
-¡No era yo! Digo, no sé qué has visto, pero seguro que no era yo… -   
-Sabes, no estoy molesto, por mi pueden irse, solo que no este día, deben de regresar, da vuelta, ¿Dónde te verías con Poppy? – pregunto mirando con mayor atención, la troll faltaba, pero sus cosas estaban ya en el carruaje, podía reconocer su morral morado con estampado de mariposas. -¿Por qué…? –   
.  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Cake le arrojo las cosas de Poppy a la cara, Branch respondió lanzo un hachazo, dando en una de las barras que sujetaban al caballo, la quebró, estaba seguro, pero eso no lo detuvo, el carruaje se alejó a toda velocidad, perdiendo por la vereda.   
.  
-No, por favor… regresa… - decía tomando las cosas de Poppy.   
.  
Sabía que no lo alcanzaría, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, le aterraba pensar en las consecuencias de su incapacidad, nadie murió desde que él cuidaba del pueblo, esta serían sus primeras dos muertes, derramo un par de lágrimas que limpio con rapidez, tenía que regresar a casa si no deseaba tener el mismo fin que los amantes. Yendo de regreso por el sendero, miro a un costado del camino una caja azul con adornos dorados, estaba hecha pesados, pero aun así lucia hermosa. No tenía tiempo que perder, la pasó de largo, debía de tomar un atajo para llegar a casa antes de que “el dedo de la muerte” comenzara a causar estragos en el bosque, la nieve ya caía, cada vez más fuerte y tupida, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, minutos tal vez, por lo que acelero el paso.   
.  
Miro huellas de arrastre, le pareció extraño, estaban frescas, podía verse, entre más avanzaba, pequeñas manchas marrones que se tornaban carmesí.   
.  
-¿Un animal herido? – fue su lógica.   
.  
No podría ser, las bestias huían, los depredadores invernaban, nadie en el pueblo salía para cazar luego de que él diera la alarma, vio un bulto que comenzaba a ser cubierto por la nieve, fue acercándose con precaución ¿Qué era aquello? Estaba vivo, lo sabía por los movimientos que hacía, pero no por mucho, a su alrededor se expandía un pequeño charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande, no fue hasta que vio los cabellos rosas sobresalir por un costado.   
.  
-¿Poppy? – pregunto con miedo.   
-Ayu… dame… - habla con una voz quebrada y débil.   
-Dios míos, pero ¿Qué te paso? – fue a su lado revisando una profunda herida en su cabeza.   
-Cake… - dijo antes de perder la conciencia.   
.  
La tomo entre sus bazos con el mayor de los cuidados, camino con cautela, entrando en pánico al escuchar un crujido constante, el dedo de la muerte había llegado, le pisaba los talones, corrió el resto del camino temiendo por la vida de ambos, pero lo logro, entro en casa y cerró la puerta, jadeando, aun sin poder mirar por la ventana. Se acercó a la estufa aun sosteniendo a Poppy, prendió algunos leños, la abrazo mientras limpiaba su herida y la hacía recobrar algo de calor. Más tarde la subió a su cuarto, el mismo coció los puntos, la mantuvo limpia, le dio de comer.   
.  
-Mi amado, Cake, has vuelto. –   
-Si, estoy aquí, descuida, yo te cuido. – le contestaba.   
.  
Poppy no estaba bien, era obvio que no sabía con quien hablaba, no lo reconocía, trato de preguntarle varias veces que fue lo que paso esa noche, pero la troll simplemente no lo recordaba, la única respuesta congruente que tuvo fue “Cake”, no podía más que suponer, ese vendedor no era más que un ladrón mentiroso, engaño al pueblo, a ella, incluso a él, su plan nunca fue fugarse con Poppy, solo la enamoro para convencerla, despojarla de sus cosas, matarla en el proceso, seguramente la dejo pensándola muerta, la parte objetiva de él odiaba todo eso, lo hacía sentir culpable “Debí de cuidarla, ella es mi esposa, si yo me hubiera opuesto a su relación, Poppy no estaría así” pero su parte romántica pensaba que debía de haber otra explicación, “Seguramente Cake tenía sus cosas y se vería con ella en otro punto, Poppy cayo y no llego a su encuentro” pero ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir aún más culpable, pues no pudo detener a Cake, lo más seguro es que estuviera muerto, cuando su esposa se recuperara se enteraría de la terrible noticia.


	12. Chapter 12

Cantaba para su esposa todo el tiempo, le recitaba poemas, hablándole siempre de amores, fingía ser Cake, pues pensaba que eso la haría recuperarse pronto.  
.  
-Tú voz suena aún mejor que antes, eres un cantante excepcional, y tus palabras, amor mío, no hay en el pueblo troll que equipare tus conocimientos, ¿Dónde has aprendido tanto de tantas culturas? –   
-Pues… leyendo. – dijo con obviedad.   
-Amo a los trolls que leen, mi esposo. – hablo torciendo la cara, como lo haría cualquiera que estuviera cerca de un depósito de mierda. – ese Trolls, no se puede conversar nada con él, ni siquiera sabe leer, una bestia, gruñir es lo único que sabe. –   
-Ah, ¿Si? – Hablar mal de sí mismo con Poppy le aburría mucho más que escucharla hablar mal de él a sus espaldas. - ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? –  
-Si, él no vale la pena, háblame de nuevo de las bibliotecas que has visto. –   
-¿De nuevo? Podemos hablar de más cosas. –   
-Adoro los libros. –   
-Ya me di cuenta. – dijo con sarcasmo.   
-Tu sentido del humor es mejor de lo que recuerdo… ¿por qué… me cuesta recordarlo? –   
.  
Cuando Poppy intentaba recordar la invadía un terrible dolor de cabeza que ni la belladona le lograba controlar, mirándola sufrir mientras dormía.   
.  
-Lo haces, no te esfuerces, ¿Te he hablado de los libros de la biblioteca blanca? –   
-Los… libros… creo que no. –   
-Son los libros de filosofía más complicados que leí, mi familia era la protectora de sabiduría, teníamos todos los libros de la ciudad, los protegimos por años, si no eras maestro en mi familia te volvías en bibliotecario, un trabajo muy digno. –   
-¿Quién dice que los bibliotecarios son aburridos? – pregunto en forma de burla.   
-¿Aburrirse entre libros? Dios, jamás, quien lo diga no sabe lo que dice, los libros pueden hacerte viajar, cruzar mares inhóspitos, subir montañas, vivir aventuras fantásticas, rescatar princesas de torres custodiadas por dragones… - explicaba con pasión.   
-Amo cada palabra que dices, siempre soñé vivir mi vida con alguien como tú, que ame y busque la sabiduría. –   
-No creo ser ese alguien, pero amo los libros más que cualquier otra cosa. –   
-Los de amor, sobre todo. –   
-Por supuesto, el romance me apasiona. – comento con un sarcasmo más disimulado.   
-¿Enserio? –   
-No. – mintió. – es solo que hay libros de todo tipo, no solo romance, también poesía… -   
-Temo decirte que eso es romance también. –   
-¿Lo es? Tal vez, quizás, si hablar con pasión sobre la belleza de la naturaleza, hay amor también en describir las cristalinas aguas de un arroyo o en los tonos azules del mar, si el trinar de las aves, o el color de las rocas, pesado y gris, quizás, si ves amor en todo lo que te rodea, no necesitas a alguien para amar a la vida misma. –   
-¿Amas a la vida? –   
-Si, amo a la vida, mi vida, la que me rodea, la de otros, amo protegerla, guardarla, procurarla, amo lo que hago, me apasiona, me eleva, me da fuerzas, creo que… perder todo te hace darte cuenta de la fragilidad, nuestra existencia es tan… pequeña, pero no por eso menos valiosa. –   
-¿Por qué perdiste algo te volviste vendedor? ¿Por eso vas de pueblo en pueblo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –   
-Un hogar. – dijo sin pensar mucho. – un lugar al que pertenecer, donde sea libre, junto con todos, donde la simpleza de las cosas no sea opacada por lo material, se busque crecer en espíritu, no en vanidad. –   
-Si, con una calle bien cimentada y más tiendas con variedad, es el equilibrio perfecto con este asco de pueblo, si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar algo así para vivir. –   
-Poppy, ¿Amas el bosque? –   
-Claro, es un lugar bello, solo me gustaría cambiar algunas cuantas cosas ridículas, traer flores, quitar el fango, tú sabes, volverlo civilizado. –   
-No puedes amar algo y desear cambiarlo, cuando amas algo, lo haces por completo, amas el aire frio de la mañana, sus insectos, sus plantas, su rio, aun los aspectos que considerarías malos, el fango, las rocas, la maleza, porque son esas cosas las que hacen que sea lo que es, un bosque, lo diferencia de los jardines bien podados, llenos de flores plantadas a la fuerza en hileras, ¿No lo entiendes? –  
-¿Por qué no tuvimos estas charlas antes? Cake, haces que me enamore cada vez más de ti, ¿Podrías besarme? –   
-¡¿Qué?! – Poppy jamás le había pedido eso. – Bueno, es que… no es apropiado… tú… es que… estás casada. – acertó decir.   
-Sí, pero eso no te ha importado jamás, bésame, te lo ruego, muero por sentir tus labios. –   
-Es que… hoy no es… comí cebollas. – aseguro.   
-Pero a ti no te gustan las cebollas, es acaso que… ya no me amas. – Poppy hizo pucheros, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pronto si no hacía algo.   
-¡Te amo! Te amo más que nada en esta vida, eres… - paro tratando de recordar algún dialogo de alguna de sus novelas favoritas, pero ninguna le vino a la mente.   
-Entonces bésame, no me digas más dulces palabras, demuéstrame que amas, bésame. –   
.  
Branch se acercó a ella cauteloso, ¿Qué pasaría si ella recobraba la conciencia y se asustaba? No quería ni pensarlo, le dio un beso rápido y se alejó cuanto antes.   
.  
-No me has dejado saborear tus labios, eso apenas fue un roce. – se quejó.   
-¿No te basta? A mí me ha dejado abochornado. – y no mentía, estaba tan rojo como una cereza.   
-Uno más ¿si? Esta vez más lento, por favor. –   
.  
No podía decirle que no si su plan era mantenerla calmada, unió sus labios con los de Poppy sin saber qué hacer, la dejo moverse, en poco tiempo un instinto que pensó no tener, mucho menos por ella, se hizo presente, su lengua navegaba en su boca, adentrándose más profundo, fascinado por su sabor, se la restregaba con fuerza, mordió sus labios con curiosidad, sentía que flotaba en las nubes, su cuerpo se llenó de un calor agradable, pero no fue hasta que Poppy estrujo sus mejillas en un intento de acercarlo más, que se dio cuenta en el enredo en el que estaba, estaba encima de su esposa, no supo en que momento paso, pero sus caderas envestían con fuerza las de ella, en respuesta le correspondía tratando de frotarse a la suya, se separó muy asustado.   
.  
-¿Qué haces? No pares… -   
-No, no puedo, no debemos… yo no… -   
-Cake, quiero que seas el primero, te amo, quiero que me tomes, por favor. –   
-No, es que… tú no estás bien, ¿si? Estás débil, amor, estas cansada… - hablo mientras apretaba un poco su cabeza, sabía que eso le provocaría dolor.   
-Mi… cabeza, es… duele. – se quejó comenzando sosteniéndola.   
-Lo ves, no estás bien, necesitas descansar, dejemos esto para después, un momento especial… -   
-Si, después suena bien, cuando estemos muy lejos de eso horrendo lugar y podamos ser libres, no sabes cuándo anhelo ese momento, quiero que me hagas tuya. –   
-Y yo seré tuyo también, ahora trata de dormir, cuidare de ti. –  
-Eres un amor. –   
.  
Poppy cerró los ojos y el corrió a la ventana, necesitaba aire frio para calmar el ardor en sus entrañas, no se complacía a si mismo desde que dejo de ser un adolecente precoz, pero apenas la vio calmada, se vio en la necesidad de tomar un breve momento privado para saciarse, sino lo hacía seguro caería ante la lujuria, sería prudente de ahí en adelante.   
.  
-Bésame. – le pedía Poppy con dulzura.   
.  
No podía negarse, incomodarla con sus negativas ya no era opción, por eso sus besos se volvieron más lentos para no perder el aire, sostenía con fuerza la almohada o entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella.   
.  
-Besas mejor que antes. – le comento un día.   
-Es por la práctica. –  
-No, debe ser la libertad, desde que iniciamos este viaje y ya no tenemos que escondernos, tus besos saben mil veces mejor, ahora puedo admitir que antes de escaparnos eran un poco… distantes. –   
.  
Cierto, ella creía que estaban en un viaje, siempre hablaba del carruaje, de los caminos o de posadas imaginarias, él solo le seguía la corriente.


	13. Chapter 13

Una mañana Poppy despertó con un dolor terrible, trato de calmarla con lo que tenía, pero no era suficiente, lo bueno era que al fin se podía salir, no tardo en traer a la doctora y a las gemelas para que cuidaran de su esposa, pues ya se estaba cansando de fingir ser alguien que no era, sus sentimientos estaban confusos, ¿atracción, amor o compasión? No sabía cuál era la razón por la que seguía con ese juego, estar lejos de ella le aclararía las cosas.   
.  
La casa tenía un sistema de tubos con los que se podían escuchar las charlas de los demás, no los hizo para espiar, los puso por seguridad, así estaba diseñada también la casa de su abuela, pues no podía moverse con libertad, tener la facilidad de llamar a alguien por un tubo cuando lo requería era de mucha ayuda, las gemelas no debían saberlo, porque cuando comenzaron a charlar con Poppy se enteró de todo, como varios pobladores sabían de su infidelidad, ahora entendía porque algunos lo miraban con pena; cantar le ayudaba a no pensar en eso, pero con ella andando por la casa con las gemelas, tenía que esperar que fuera de madrugada para entonar, siempre callándose apenas saliera los primeros rayos de sol, de esa forma podía estar seguro que su melodía no fuera percibida aunque se escapara por los tubos de comunicación.   
.  
Trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, pero cuando escucho a Poppy asegurar que él le robo sus joyas y dote, él no había tomado nada suyo, si acomodo el desorden de su cuarto, pero ¿para que tomaría él esas cosas? Salvo que su idea macabra fuera cierta, que Cake fuera un ladrón, un asesino que planeo matarla y robarla, si eso era verdad había una forma de resolver el misterio, encontrar a Cake.  
.  
Cuando salió el grupo de búsqueda dejo que la lógica guiara a todos, mientras él tomaba un camino distinto, calculando donde pudo romper el caballo sus ataduras, supo por Ruffus que el animal llego antes del que el dedo de la muerte cayera sobre el bosque, por suerte no tardo en encontrarlo, le pareció aterrador, era como ver y tocar una estatua de mármol pulido, pensar que eso llego a estar vivo, con cuidado de no romper la tela tiesa, busco entre sus bolsillos, encontrando lo que buscaba, el dinero y las joyas. Estaba molesto, deseaba tanto haberlo matado él con sus propias manos, pero obtuvo lo que merecía, guardo las cosas en sus bolsillos y disparo para avisar sobre el hallazgo.  
.  
Regresando a casa, cuidando que Poppy durmiera profundamente, puso el dinero y las joyas en su ropero, ahora se daba cuenta que la caja que vio rota en el camino debía de ser el joyero de su esposa, recuperarlo no sería tan sencillo como fue encontrar a Cake, una mañana, muy temprano, comenzó con la odisea de cavar un hoyo donde suponía estaban las piezas, eran metros de nieve dura, pero los pudo recuperar. Las tardes y noches las paso armando la caja rota, le tomaría algo de tiempo, un proyecto perfecto para distraerse por la falta de actividades durante la helada, también era una buena distracción para sus impulsos.   
.  
Branch nunca pudo olvidar algo que vio en los libros “prohibidos”, la imagen de un troll lamiendo la entrepierna de su amada, recordar las veces que le dio un baño de esponja a su esposa y tener que limpiar esa zona, imaginando que la esponja era su lengua, debía de liberarse después de cada baño.  
.  
-Quien fuera esa esponja… - pensaba con envidia del enser.   
.  
Siempre divagaba sobre los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Poppy, ahora no le resultaba fea o superficial, tal vez su visión de ella se debía a lo poco que la conocía, pero con las charlas, era alguien con quien podía hablar fácilmente, incluso diría que era divertía, a estas alturas podía aceptar que su esposa era hermosa, quizás la troll más bella en varios condados, levantaba su libido, que eso ya se podría mencionar como algo milagroso, pero, a esas alturas, ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de tener algo con ella? Más que antes, Poppy lo odia a él y a su pueblo, sus ilusiones no despegaban mucho por ese simple hecho, si bien podría forzarla a que tomara su papel como lo que eran, no era su estilo, no se puede amar un ave por su alas y libertad mientras se las cortan y la encierran, eso no era amor. Suspiraba constantemente por la confusión que sentía en mente y corazón.   
.  
-¿Has preparado la cena? – le cuestiono una noche que llego a casa y la vio en la cocina.   
-Si, lo hice, eres mi amado esposo y yo tu esposa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. –   
-Pues… ¿gracias? –   
.  
Branch no supo que contestar ni como sentirse, tal vez, por sus cuidados, Poppy cambio de parecer, al igual que él lo hizo con ella, podría tener esperanza respecto a ese tema.   
Tuvieron una cena con una charla algo extraña, pues estaba muy interesada por preguntarle sobre la helada y sus hachas.   
.  
-¿Te gustan mis hachas? – pregunto dudando de lo que escuchaba.   
-Claro, son hermosas, la más pequeña, ¿siempre la llevas contigo? –   
-¿Por qué te interesa? –   
-Por nada en especial, dime, pues, me han comentado, puedes cortar con ella madera, cuerdas… ¿Huesos? –   
-¿Huesos? Pues… si quisiera, tal vez, pero… ¿Huesos? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo…? –   
-Es solo lógica, debe de ser fácil, mi padre te vio como el mejor partido para mí por tus habilidades, digo, si quisieras y alguien quisiera hacerme algo o… apartarme de tú lado, tu podrías… no sería difícil para ti. –   
-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué atacaría a una bestia con mi hacha si tengo mis armas? Sería muy poco eficaz o… sádico. –   
-¿Entonces llevabas tus armas el día de la helada? –   
-¿Por qué el día de la helada es tan relevante para ti? –   
-Oh no, por nada, es que… parece ser un día de importancia para todos ustedes, yo no he visto más que nieve en esas fechas, simple nieve inofensiva, solo no entiendo en que te sirve llevar un hacha si tú enemigo es la nieve. –   
-Cierto, la nieve no puede cortarse, pero la leña ayuda bastante para calentar una casa. –   
-Tú te encargas que haya suficiente leña antes que llegue la helada, ¿Por qué cargar con tú hacha a todos lados? –   
.  
Branch comenzó a sentirse incomodo con la charla, pensó que podría finalmente conectarse con su esposa, por eso accedió a tenerla, pero esta parecía tener otras intenciones.  
.   
-Cierto, pero, a veces los árboles son vencidos por los vientos, no puedes salir sin ellas, a donde vayas las necesitas. –   
-Y ¿me defenderías si alguien trata de llevarme? –   
-¿Quién trataría de llevarte? – Por un momento pensó que Poppy estaba comenzando a recordar, quizás podría decir por fin que paso aquella noche.   
-Es solo hipotético, si alguien, no alguien del pueblo, tratara de alejarme de ti, ¿Me defenderías? –   
-Por supuesto. – dudo en dar esa respuesta, pero a este grado seguro la haría.   
-¿Lo atacarías con el hacha? –   
.  
Tardo un poco más en comprender lo que ella estaba tratando de insinuar, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a preparar te.   
.  
-Me imagino que seguiremos charlando, un poco de té nos caerá bien. –   
-Me encantaría, eres muy… amable. –   
.  
La charla seguía, Branch no tomo de su tasa, pero Poppy si, tras de unos sorbos, y de insistir con el tema, por fin le dijo.   
.  
-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y me dices las cosas directas? –   
-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto entre bostezos.   
-Eres tan obvia, siempre lo has sido, dejemos los juegos, sé que me detestas. –   
-No, no te detesto, en verdad tengo curiosidad de… -   
-Tú quieres saber que paso con Cake esa noche, el día que planeaste huir con él de la Villa, pues lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no sé qué ocurrió esa noche, solo tengo suposiciones. –   
-Ah sí, ¿Y qué crees que paso? –   
-Que Cake te engaño para huir con él, te asalto, te golpeo y creyéndote muerta te dejo en bosque donde te encontré. – le escupió la verdad ya cansado de esconderla.   
-¡MIENTES! ¡Fuiste tú quien nos atacó esa noche, nos atacaste con tu hacha! –   
-¡¿Por qué lo haría?! –   
-Porque eres un maldito bárbaro, tú y tu tonta moral… -   
-Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, a mí también me convenía que huyeran, los habría ayudado si me lo hubieras contado. –   
-Solo sabes decir mentiras, claro, crees que me hacías un favor, pero quiero que te quede claro, hare hasta lo último para mostrarles a todos el monstruo que eres, no descansare hasta que se haga justicia, vengare la memoria de Cake, no creas que me tendrás, jamás seré tuya, nunca viviré en paz a tu lado y sobre todo, jamás te amare, nunca sería capaz de amar a un ser tan despreciable como tú. – tras aquello Poppy cayo noqueada por el té de belladona.   
.  
-Gracias por aclarármelo ahora, había comenzado a enamorarme. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.   
.  
Poppy lo espero los siguientes días, trato de convencerla, de decirle la verdad, pero ella ya lo había escogido como el villano de su historia fallida de amor, tomo la opción de hacerla creer que su memoria fallaba, tal vez, con más días, ella llegara a pensar que nada de eso había sucedido, esperaba tener esa suerte y suficiente belladona.


	14. Chapter 14

-Entonces usted… - hablo el condestable Gust. – la salvo, pero si usted no es el malo aquí, a mi parecer, es usted el héroe. –   
-No creo serlo. – dijo sin sentirse honrado por el adjetivo. – Mi deber es proteger a los míos del peligro, no importa de donde venga, debí de cuidar de mi esposa, debí de haber visto el peligro. –   
-No se culpe por eso, hay muchos trolls que sus esposas les juegan chueco, y son los últimos en enterarse… bueno, respecto a la recompensa, necesitamos exhumar el cuerpo para… -   
-¡No permitiré que le hagan eso a Cake! Si usted llega a …– grito Poppy que estaba blanca de ira.  
-Claro que se hará. – la detuvo el alcalde.   
-Pero… Papá. –   
-Hija, creo que deberías ir a descansar. –   
-Es que… -   
-No estás en condiciones. –   
-Me encuentro bien de salud, yo puedo… -   
-No me refiero a eso. – hablo con severidad y en voz baja comento. – estoy muy decepcionada de ti. –   
-¿Papá? –   
.  
Nunca pensó que esas palabras dolieran tanto, estaba antes tan dispuestas a escucharlas y superarlas con el amor de Cake. Salió corriendo, ya no sabía a donde ir, su casa ya no era su casa, y el hogar que compartía con su esposo no lo consideraba tal cual. Se negaba a pensar que la versión que conto Branch fuera la real, tenía que ser una mentira.   
Por su parte Branch desistió de ser parte de la comitiva para desenterrar a Cake, estaba hastiado del tema, no quiso saber nada de la recompensa, “Que se la quede la villa, yo no quiero el dinero” le dijo a su abuela, puesto que él no hizo nada, fue la misma naturaleza la que lo detuvo, regreso a su casa, casi grita del susto cuando escucho una voz a los pies de la escalera.   
.  
-Eres el héroe de Villa pop, felicidades. –  
.   
Era Poppy, no lucia nada bien, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto sonársela.   
.  
-Puedes creer lo que quieras, no tengo problemas con eso, si quieres creer que yo… -   
-Te creo… -   
-¿Perdón? ¿Qué crees? – pregunto confundido.   
-Lo que dijiste, te creo… Cake no era… no era quien yo creí. –   
-¿Te resignaste? –   
.  
Poppy sonrió con tristeza.   
.  
-Pensé en venir por mis cosas y salir de este pueblo, pero mientras lo hacía yo… comencé a recordar, Cake y yo nos vimos en el punto, subí a la carroza, él me ayudo, como todo un caballero, después, me sentí muy mal, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en el piso, creo que me dio con un palo, pero aun así… no sé, pensé que fue mi torpeza, le pedí ayuda, cuando volteé a verlo. – Poppy sollozo un poco, tuvo que respirar lentamente para contenerse. – tenía una enorme piedra y me la dejo caer encima. – rompió en llanto nuevamente. – no tuvo piedad, cuando recibí el segundo golpe, pensé que ya había muerto, el también, porque ya no me golpeo, me arrastre por el bosque esperando llegar a casa, pero llegaste tú. –   
.  
Branch la miraba sin decir nada, no sabía cómo tratar con ella, ahora más que nunca se sentía distanciado. Poppy recobro un poco la compostura y le dijo.   
.  
-Lamento tanto todo lo que dije, mis insinuaciones, ponerte al descubierto, pero… ¿Por qué me expusiste tú? –   
-¿Disculpa? Yo no fui quien armo una reunión secreta para hablar mal del otro. –   
-No, lo sé, pero… pudiste haberme dicho la verdad y evitar que lo hiciera. –   
-Pero si trate, te la dije, pero siempre lo negaste, en cama no reaccionabas y cuando tratabas de sacarme una verdad que no existía, tú me peleabas, nunca me creíste, yo trate de decirte lo que paso esa noche, lo que creía que había pasado, yo no lo sabía, solo te encontré en el bosque. –   
-Y trataste de drogarme con belladona para que creyera que todo había sido mi imaginación, un sueño ¿Te pareció la mejor opción? Hacerme creer que estaba volviéndome loca. –   
-No es tan distinto a la realidad, con tú falta de memoria bien podrías pasar como una. – le comento molesto mientras dejaba sus cosas en el banco de la cocina.   
-Mi memoria no es buena, me cuesta recordar… no recuerdo que paso después, pero si lo que dices es verdad, me salvaste del bosque… es lo único que recuerdo. –   
-¿Lo sigues dudando? –   
-No, eso no, solo que no te imagino cuidándome, no lo recuerdo, pero lo hicieras o no… Gracias y… por favor, perdóname todo lo que te he dicho. – expreso tímidamente, esperando su reacción.   
-A como lo veo, solo hay una forma de agradecerme. – se paró muy cerca de ella, Poppy se asustó, cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos, tratando de alejarse un poco de él, temía que pidiera lo que estaba pensando.   
-¿Qué… que es lo que quieres? – pregunto con las mejillas coloradas.   
-Vete. –   
-¿Qué? – Poppy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.   
-No eres feliz aquí, nunca lo has sido, vete, no mentí cuando dije que me convenía que te fueras, realmente, es lo mejor para ambos, no me amas, ¿para qué quedarte? Si tienes algún tipo de “deuda de vida” olvídala, no es necesaria, o de lo contrario, si no te quieres ir, no vuelvas a hablarme, has lo que te pedí en un inicio, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío. –   
-No… no entiendo, tú no… -   
-Yo no tengo ninguna de esas ideas moralistas que crees que adoro, solo vete si no eres feliz, deja de decir tanta mierda, de escupir en el piso que otros si aprecian, de maldecir al bosque por no ser lo que quieres que sea, cállate de una vez y solo lárgate, no te voy a detener y si me preguntan, les diré cualquier mentira para darte tiempo, le mentiré a tu padre, a mi abuela, a quien sea que intente hacerte volver, has lo que quieras, solo déjame en paz a mí. – Branch estaba por salir cuando se detuvo. – Y avísame cual será tú decisión, así nos ahorramos más dramas. –   
.  
Se fue de casa saliendo por la puerta de atrás. Poppy estaba ahí, sin comprender que había pasado, faltaban cosas en su memoria, huecos de los días que pasaron después, paso toda la noche meditando que hacer, salir normalmente la distraía lo suficiente, más, sin embargo, no podía dar ese lujo, ahora todos estaban enterados que Cake era un ladrón, un asesino, quienes ya sabían sobre la infidelidad, estaban conscientes del drama de la muerte, seguramente conectando la idea de su huida y ahora, con la nueva información, pasaría a ser la tonta del pueblo que se dejó timar. Decidió ir a un lugar que no solía visitar mucho, pues no era glamuroso, ni siquiera podría decirse limpio, la parte donde se cuidaba de los rebaños, ahí solía estar Milton y su esposa Chiquilina, ellas dos eran mejores amigas, salvo que no habían estado tan en contacto por la diferencia de actividades, y más después de la boda de ambas.   
.  
-Poppy, que sorpresa verte, no he sabido nada de ti en meses, ¿Qué tal va todo en casa? –   
-No necesitas fingir, Chiquilina, sé que lo sabes, es todo un desastre, y que todos en la villa lo sepa lo hace aun peor. – dijo dejándose caer sobre una roca.   
-¿Paso algo de lo que no me entere? – pregunto de manera franca.   
-¿Tú? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – cuestiono incrédula.   
\- Amiga, si no es algo que tenga que ver con la leche de cabra o vaca, o mi amado Milton. – dijo soltando un suspiro. – No tengo la menor idea de lo me estás hablando, ¿Qué es lo que se supone debo de saber? –   
-Oh Chiquilina, he sido una completa tonta, todo desde la boda ha ido mal. –   
-¿No te llevas bien con tú esposo? Eso tiene solución, conozco algunas cosas que pueden llegar a convencerlo, tu solo deja que yo te las enseñe. -


End file.
